


Unmasked (Yamask Au)

by maddie_bufford



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_bufford/pseuds/maddie_bufford
Summary: Follow my Instagram for more updates: maddie_bufford
Relationships: Alice x Riba, Leon x Raihan - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. The Missing Champion

“Hello?” Raihan asked in a tranquil tone. A grin of hope came across his face but it faded as soon as he realizes it’s just Kabu.  
“Raihan? Did you forget about the meeting?” Kabu asks.  
As soon as the question came across Raihan growled under his breath. He raised his free hand over his face as he pushes his fingernails into the skin on his forehead. He indeed forgot all about it. All that’s on his mind today is Leon…  
‘Why did the meeting have to be today…Of all days, Why on the day Leon disappeared, 1 year ago… Did they forget about him?’ Raihan thinks to himself  
“Ra-”  
“Of course I didn’t forget!” Raihan interrupts sheepishly. “What time does the meeting start again? Wasn’t it like 11:30?”  
Kabu chuckles to himself and goes back to his serious demeanor. “The meeting started 33 minutes ago, Raihan. It’s 12:03”  
Silence fell as Raihan remembered how he promised to be there no matter what and under no circumstances could he miss this. Raihan lifts the phone off his left ear and hangs up quickly. He sets his phone down and puts his hands over his face and starts to cry softly. Flygon pops out of his pokeball to comfort Raihan through his tough times. The large dragon type looked deeply concerned for its trainer, this obviously not being the first time he has had to soothe the gym leader. Raihan stands up dizzily, and steps out of his poster filled room and into the living room. He sits down on the dark blue couch, being careful to not sit where Leon once sat. He picks up a small paper on his coffee table and he reads the word that is in bold, Missing. ‘Why…. Where’d you go……’ Raihan thought aloud, though his voice was hardly a whisper. Another warm tear trickled down his eye, rolling slowly across his dark cheek. Flygon walks slowly towards the stern man, being careful not to bump into anything.  
“Flygon, now is not the time.” Raihan says in a firmer voice, through his bared teeth. Flygon tries to get closer to Raihan but he returns Flygon, gripping the pokeball while doing so. He clasps the red and white sphere against his forehead and closes his eyes. He stays sitting for a long moment, the only sound being his ragged breathing as he tries to calm down. He eventually places the pokeball into his pocket and places the paper down. Raihan Stands up and walks back to his bedroom to get undressed from his dragon type Pajamas. Before putting on his gym leader outfit , he notices his ribs showing through a thin, but tight layer of skin. Raihan shrugs it away, though, as he puts on his oversized dragon hoodie. No one would see or question now. He starts to head towards the door but his stomach makes a horrid groaning sound. His arms are quick to go around his stomach as he falls to the cold hardwood floor in pain.  
“I haven't eaten in days and it just now sets in?” Raihan complains in agony. His heart starts to beat fast, lightheaded from the throbbing pain. He gathers all his strength and manages to crawl to the fridge to get a PB&J sandwich from the bottom shelf. Without any hesitation he shoves the whole sandwich into his mouth and swallows it whole. He attempts to stand up, groggy, but manages to make it to his feet with the help of the fridge handle. He hears his phone ring from the other room and, all too hopeful, stumbles to the living room as quickly as his weak body will allow.  
“What is it?” He says sharply, despite not knowing who it is.  
“Raihan?” A familiar small voice says.  
“Allister? I-I’m so sorry I almost lost my temper.”  
“It’s alright... I found a Yamask- by your gym, you see- and it was trying to get in. At least... I think so... It- Uh- It was crying as well... I think you should check it out.” Allister stammers dimly, In his usual timid and muffled voice.  
“I’ll be right there.” Raihan reassures the young boy, taking the phone of his ear and hanging up. He slips his phone in his pocket and hurries out the door, even though it's about a 15 minute walk from his home to the gym.  
“Raihan!” Allister greets the dragon tamer.  
“A- Allister, is it still there?”  
“Yeah it’s right over there.” Alister begins lifting his right finger and pointing at the un-opened gate. There are several ghost type Pokémon talking to the frightened Yamask. Gengar, Dusknoir, and even Chandelure.  
“What is a Yamask doing all the way out here? It’s supposed to be in Stow-On-Side, right Allister?” Raihan questions frantically.  
“What?” Allister jumps, startled. His voice dissolves to a mumble. “Yeah that’s where it’s supposed to be.”  
‘Supposed...’ Raihan thinks… ‘That’s where it’s supposed to be.’ Lingers in his head repeating itself over and over  
A really terrible pain starts in Raihan’s stomach, and many thoughts fill his head.  
‘Yamask’s are spirits of dead people right? What if that’s Leon? What if Leon died? What if everyone knew that he died and just didn’t have the heart to tell me? No that can’t be him… He couldn’t have died his Charizard certainly would’ve been there to help… it’s not possible. They wouldn't do that… They...’  
“They wouldn’t have done that to me…” Raihan looks up to see that Allister was giving him a confused gaze. Raihan realized that he was talking out loud. He’s quick to cover his mouth.  
“Sorry I-“ Raihan tries to say sorry but the pain in his stomach grows too painful, his hands go over his stomach as he feels his knees giving out.  
“Allister..” He manages to groan out. His knees finally buckle underneath him. Allister whips around, as he does so his mask falls off, hitting the concrete with a clatter. He doesn't care right now his main objective is to make sure Raihan is okay. So there the white mask lies, in the middle of the sidewalk.  
“Oh my god, Raihan are you okay?” Allister manages to yell while running over to him “Oh my- You’re turning a really sickly pale. You- you Look like you’re going to pass out.”  
A ringing, powerful enough to muffle voices, starts in Raihan’s ears as Allister tries to reassure him that everything was okay. Allister voice was more muffled, as the ringing progressively gets louder. Raihan’s vision starts to blur in and out. Allister calls for his Pokémon to come to his aid. The ringing grows more powerful, Raihan can barely hear anything. Every voice sounds like it’s in the back of his head. All he can see is a blurry figure of Allister running toward him. Allister leans down to meet Raihan’s face level.  
“Raihan it’s going to be okay! J-just stay with me, please…” Allister’s voice starts to shake...and he starts to cry. He doesn’t like when people pass out around him.  
“Leon…” Raihan dimly manages to breath out. The ringing stops and his vision goes dark darker then nothing at all.  
A few moments later Raihan’s phone rings.  
“Raihan it’s 2:30 the meeting ended, you said you’d be there! Where are you?”  
“Kabu?” Allister’s light voice says.  
“Allister? Do you know where Raihan is?” Kabu could hear the slight quiver in Allister’s voice.  
“Yeah we’re in Hammerlocke” Allister sniffles “He just passed out.”  
“Is he alright?” Kabu asks quickly, now very worried.  
“I don’t- I don’t know” Allister inhales sharply, then starts to cry again.  
“I’ll be right there please don’t move Allister, bye.”  
“Bye…” Allister says while hanging up. Allister swallows hard, trying to recollect himself. He fails and starts to cry upon seeing the Yamask. He gets on his knees and starts shaking Raihan very gently, praying to Arceus he’d wake up. The Yamask notices and floats over, curious. “Mask?!” The small Pokémon cries out in concern. Allister looks over his left shoulder to see Yamask’s hand on Allister’s shoulder. The Yamask’s face showing great concern for Raihan. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. . . you don’t need to worry.” Allister tries to reassure the small ghost-type, though doesn’t sound so confident, himself. “Yama?”  
“Why am I crying? I just don’t like it when people pass out near me that’s all.” Allister says, patting the Yamask on the head and giving a small giggle. Allister looks up to see a Corviknight taxi, about to land. The razor sharp feathers of the steel bird spread while, circling the area. After a few flaps of its huge wings, the large Pokémon slows and screeches, placing the taxi on the ground. Corviknight using its claw-like talons to perch on the carrying case, Kabu steps out. Without hesitation, Allister runs up to him. “Sorry it took so long. Now what-“ Kabu takes in the scene in front of him, “Oh my-”. Allister tries to regain his focus but ends up sobbing harder. Kabu sighs, taking a few steps and kneeling beside the younger trainer. “Sorry it took so long. Now what-“ Kabu takes in the scene in front of him, “Oh my-”. Allister tries to regain his focus but ends up sobbing harder. Kabu sighs, taking a few steps and kneeling beside the younger trainer. “It’s going to be okay, don’t worry All-‘’ Kabu gets interrupted by feeling Allister’s arms around Kabu’s back. He feels Allister’s face sink into his chest. “-ster” Kabu finishes, returning the hug with a gentle smile. Kabu slowly rubbed Allister’s back. “Shh, Allister,” Kabu’s voice was kind and reassuring, “Everything’s going to be alright, I promise. I absolutely promise you it will be. I’ll make sure of it.”


	2. A mysterious gift

Raihan gently opens his eyes so he can regain his vision. He looks down to see that he’s in a white Polkadotted hospital gown. Raihan looks around the room to see what’s in his view. He looks to his right Allister sleeping face down on the bed, he doesn’t have his mask on…Raihan tries to lift his arm, but a huge pain goes through his arm, he groans, waking Allister up.  
“R-Raihan!” Allister says dimly but excitedly.  
“H-Hey, buddy. Where am I?” Raihan asks, pained.  
“You’re in the hospital… You fell pretty hard when you passed out…”  
“I must've been passed out for a while.”  
“You don’t remember the ambulance ride?” Kabu says walking into the room. “You were awake some of the time asking where Leon was, then we told you to go back to sleep, It took some convincing but you finally did.”  
“I only remember falling down while Allister and I were in Hammerlocke and everything else is just a blur.”  
“You even asked where that Yamask was.” Kabu says pulling a second chair from the corner of the room and setting it next to Allister. Kabu sits down and looks directly at Raihan’s stomach.  
“Have you been eating all right? You look rather thin.”  
Raihan stays silent grabbing the thick hospital blanket and covering himself with it.  
“I’m eating perfectly fine.” Raihan says sternly.  
“Raihan please don’t lie. How much do you normally eat?”  
“I-” Raihan gets cut off because of the door opening.  
“Is uh he awake?” A voice says walking into the room.  
Kabu pulls a seat from the left corner of the room and sets in down next to Kabu’s seat.  
“Hi Hop!” Raihan says excitedly. “How’ve you been I have seen you in like 2 months.”  
“Raihan you’re awake! Do you remember when I visited earlier?”  
“No I don’t sorry, I wish I could though, I can barely remember anything from yesterday.”  
Hop sets down a piece of paper on the stand to the right of Raihan along with a pokeball.  
“Don’t look at it yet.” Hop says with sweat running down his face. He finally sits down next to Kabu.  
“Rai… Hold out your Right hand please…” Allister says quietly. Raihan struggles to pull his hand out but manages. Allister puts his left hand under Raihan’s right hand. He unclips a pokeball from his belt and puts it in Raihan’s hand.  
“I caught something for you…” Allister says pulling his hands away. “It insisted…”  
Raihan releases the pokemon from the pokeball and places the ball on the stand.  
“The Yamask? Why did you catch it for me?” Raihan asks, puzzled. The small Yamask floats towards him happily, making small noises along the way. Hop smiles but it quickly fades as soon as he looks at Yamask. Hop gets up and sprints towards the Yamask, He knocks over his chair.  
“Oi whaddya got there mate?” Hop says looking directly at the Yamask. The Pokémon stops in its tracks, frightened. The Yamask looks Hop in the eyes.  
“What are you doing with Lee’s cap and a tiny piece of his cape?” Hop starts to raise his voice. The already frightened Yamask floats closer to Raihan.  
“You’re not my bro… You’re not Lee… You aren’t allowed to have those items!” Hop yells starting to sob. Hop thought he would never have to see those items again. His voice echoes throughout the hospital room. Raihan takes a glance at the cap and sees read spots on it.  
“Blood…” Raihan mumbled. The whole room looks at Raihan. Raihan gently takes the Cap away from Yamask.  
“Mask!” Yamask cries out panicked.  
Raihan flips the cap so he’s able to see the underside.  
“There’s blood on the inside of his Cap.” Raihan flips over the cap to see the design on the cap has almost faded away. He stares at the beige wall as he starts to feel dizzy. A ringing begins in his ears leaving everything muffled. His skin starts to turn paler than it already was. His vision starts to become blurry. “Raihan…” A familiar voice says. “Raihan look at me.” Raihan looks over to the left to see the Yamask is no longer there. Raihan sees a ghostly figure crouching down next to the bed that he can’t seem to recognize anymore.  
“Raihan you do recognize right?” The figure starts to give a concerned gaze. Raihan rubs his eyes to get the hallucination away.  
The figure looks away. “You really don’t recognize me?” Raihan falls backward onto his pillow.  
“Raihan… Raihan.” The voice fades. “Raihan!” Hop’s yells running towards Raihan. “Are you okay?”  
Raihan opens his mouth to try and reassure him that he was fine but no sound came out. The sudden ringing in his ears get louder, his vision goes dark. Then nothing… No noise, no colors, nothing. Just black.  
“Oh my god… this is all my fault!” Hop says sobbing, sprinting out of the room.  
“We couldn’t have predicted this Hop!” Kabu yells.  
“Hop it’s not anyone’s fault!” Allister says going after him.  
Kabu gets up out of his seat and looks at the note Hop left Raihan.  
Kabu reads the whole thing and looks directly at Raihan.  
“He isn’t going to like this…” Kabu says taking the cap from Raihan’s left hand and putting it on Yamask’s small little head. He squats down near Yamask. “I’m sorry about all that yelling, I’m sure Hop didn’t mean any of it.”  
Kabu puts his hand on Yamask’s face and starts to hug Yamask. The small Yamask starts to cry while hugging Kabu. ‘My brother used to hug me like this’ the Yamask thinks.


	3. Rose full of Thorns

Raihan pulls out his phone looking through his media trying to forget all about the pain Leon went through. He continues to scroll through his phone while walking across the parking lot. His finger stops on an older video of Hop, Leon and Raihan at Christmas time opening gifts.  
“Whaddya got there chap?” Leon asks Hop.  
“An Empty pokeball!”  
“Look inside it maybe?” Raihan Suggests.  
“I don’t know how!”  
“I’ll help you… Leon can you hold the camera please? Thank you.”   
“Here you go Hip Hop!” Raihan says sending the Pokémon out.  
Hop gasps “A wooloo, thank you guys!”   
Hop hugs Raihan and Leon’s legs.  
“You’re welcome Chap!” Leon says knowing he did good with the gift that year.  
The video stops playing and Raihan swipes to the next photo. Tears fill his eyes as he dials Hop’s number.  
“Raihan! Where are you?” Hop asks anxiously.  
“Can we please talk?” Raihan asks,his voice stern but shaking.  
Hop hears the sorrow in his voice.  
“You sound like you’re about to cry? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?”  
Raihan’s stays silent, taking deep breaths. His breath starts to shorten and break and he starts crying. Hop has never heard him cry before.  
“It’s all my fault that Leon’s gone! I’m such a terrible rival, what is wrong with me! If I would've been there Leon would still be here. This is all my fault!”  
“Hey Hey Hey! Don’t say that it’s nobody’s fault Rai… If anything I should’ve been the one who died. Leon pushed me out of the way and…” Hop says, sighing. “Hey! Speaking of Lee, he wanted you to have something before the darkest day happened.  
‘Don’t call me that..’ Raihan ponders.  
“Please don’t blame yourself Hop. Hang on, you mean that pokeball along with the note?”  
“Yes, Well I’m going to let you go do you can check that note. Do you need a ride? It’s a three hour walk from there to Hammerlocke.”  
Raihan starts crying harder. “No I don't, I'm perfectly fine.”  
“Are you sure? It’s almost winter.”  
“I said I'm fine!” Raihan's voice cracks again.  
“Okay, fine. Call me if you do.”  
“I love you Hop.”  
Hop gets a strange feeling in his stomach. ‘Something about this feels familiar.’ Hop thinks to himself. He stays silent but finally gets the confidence to answer.  
“I-I love you too..” Hop says, his voice breaking. “Bye…”  
“Goodbye..”  
Raihan takes the phone off his ear and hangs up, placing his Rotom phone in his sweatshirt pocket.   
‘What did I do wrong’ Raihan thinks to himself. ‘Why couldn't it have been me? Everyone would've been a lot happier if the all high and mighty Galar Champion Leon were still here’ Raihan kicks a small pebble of the sidewalk and into a patch of grass. ‘I’m just as useless as ever, why can’t I just disappear.’   
Raihan stops walking and clenches his fist.   
‘It should’ve been me.’ Raihan starts to cry even more. He starts to run down the sidewalk thinking horrible things about himself. Now that Raihan thinks about it, Yamask did look different from most. The eyes are a bright Hazel instead of the deep red. The mask has bright violet hair instead of no hair at all. The back was longer than most and more pointed. He stops at the crosswalk and Raihan pulls out Yamask’s pokeball and grips it tightly. Raihan sends the pokemon out, a tear running down his face. The small pokemon gets sent out, making a small noise. The Yamask opens its eyes to see Raihan kneeled down in front of it.  
“Do you recognize me at all?” Raihan asks his voice quivering. He puts his hands on his chest. The Yamask tilts his head, suddenly crying. Raihan smiles, suddenly bursting into tears. Yamask catches sight of him and with haste floats over. “So you do?” He sniffled. The yamask holds out it’s mask.   
“Do you want me to hold this?”   
The Yamask stays silent stretching the mask further away from its body.  
Raihan is hesitant but slowly grabs the mask away from Yamask. He gazes at it, looking at every small detail going from the hair to the face.   
“So it really is you?” Raihan says, his voice shaking. The yamask tilts his head confused. “It looks like you don’t understand english much. So you remember much?” Raihan asks his voice, breaking. The Yamask shakes his head.  
That isn’t Leon a voiced raged in his head He’s gone but you just don’t want to accept it. Leon wouldn’t come back. He’s embarrassed to be with you. Plus it doesn’t even know much English. A warm tear trickles down Raihan’s face.  
“...Mask?” The Yamask cries out.  
‘It’s my fault.’ Raihan thought, but the thought escaped his lips, transferring into a soft voice.  
“Mask!” The Yamask cries in great concern. The Yamask wraps its arms around Raihan, tightly, trying to comfort him.   
“Raihan…” A hoarse voice says behind them. Raihan’s mind goes blank, he pays no attention to the voice.   
“Raihan..” The voice says again, this time it’s a tad louder. Raihan snaps back to reality to see he’s in a gray world. He looks down at the Yamask to see bright violet hair.   
“I’m sorry I failed you Rai.” Leon’s voice echoes. “I’m so sorry!” The grip of the hug grows tighter. Leon lets go and steps away. “You may be wondering why it’s so gray here well, each color here represents a memory.”  
Raihan looks around to see only red. Raihan stands up to see Hammerlocke but it’s all gray.   
“I don’t remember you that well but I can feel it in my heart that we were once together. I should just get this out before anything else,” Leon sighs with tears filling his eyes. “I love you.”  
Raihan swallows hard. “I-I love you too…” The gray fades back into color. The Yamask and Raihan are still hugging, it’s like time itself just stopped. The Yamask backs away, concerned for it’s trainer.  
“Leon…” Raihan whisper’s.   
‘What was that? A grayscale world? That’s impossible I wasn’t even in Galar how did it transform into Hammerlocke? This is too much to take in.’ Raihan ponders, puzzled.  
Raihan gets up off his knees and stands there, pondering. His mind goes blank, his hands start to tremble. Raihan takes both of his hands and places them on the top part of his head. ‘Why do I feel so scared all of a sudden? W-Why can’t I move?’ The Yamask floats towards Raihan, it has its head tilted. The trembling stops and Raihan’s blurry vision goes back to normal. He takes his hands and places them back into his sweatshirt pocket.  
“I’m so sorry Leon that I let this happen to you…” Raihan apologizes. The Yamask grabs onto Raihan’s left leg and grips it tightly. Raihan takes his left hand back out of his pocket and places it on the Pokémons small head. He takes his right hand out of his sweatshirt pocket as well and gives the mask back to Yamask.  
“I’m sorry Le- Yamask I forgot to give this back to you.”   
Just call him Leon, you know it’s him now, just accept it. The voice rages in his head. The mask explains it all.   
Raihan ignores the voice and goes back to reality. ‘Looks like I can still be with you after all.’  
Warm tears start to trickle down Raihan’s cheeks.   
“I think we should start to head home Yamask.”  
“Mask!”  
“I think i’m just going to stick to calling someone. How about Hop?”  
“Mask…” The Yamasks voice turns sorrowful.  
“Aw don’t worry, it’ll be okay, I promise.”  
Raihan pulls out his Rotom phone and starts to call Hop. He puts the phone up to his ear to hear heavy breathing.  
“Hop are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, your call just caught me off guard.”  
“So can you come pick us up? I really don’t want to walk 3 hours from here to Hammerlocke.”  
“I’m on my way, i’ll be there in a bit.”  
“Bye I love you.  
“I love you too.”  
Raihan takes the Rotom phone off his ear and places it in his sweatshirt pocket.  
He crouches down in front of Leon. ”We’ll be picked up soon so don’t you worry.”

30 minutes later…

A Corviknight taxi lands down near Raihan and Hop steps out.   
“Hop? How’d you get here so fast?”  
“Coviknight’s are fast. We can talk once we get in the Taxi, it’s freezing out here.  
Raihan signals for the Yamask to get into the Taxi. Raihan steps in and then Hop as well. Raihan stares out the window putting his elbow on his leg and his first on his chin.  
The steel type bird flaps its wings and soars into the air, taking off into the night sky.

It’s crazy to think about Yamask being classified as a cursed Pokémon, so many people hesitate to capture them… the saying that people can turn into Pokémon is impossible right? Raihan was certain this was all a strange dream and that’d he’d wake up eventually, yet in his head an argument was present about the Yamask saying if it was once human or if it was just a coincidence. Violet hair on the mask instead of it being a plain yellow. Bright Hazel eyes instead of a deep red, no this can’t be a coincidence. 

‘We miss you so much Leon…’ Raihan thinks. His vision goes dark, he blinks to try and regain it. His vision returns back to normal but he only finds himself in the Grayscale world once again.

“Why am I here again?” Raihan gazes at the purple and red leaves of the Glimwood Tangle. Leon stands directly in front of the entrance of the forest.  
“I’m starting to remember more.” Leon turns around to face Raihan. “I just can’t seem to remember you at all. I remember your name and that we used to be together? I’m just not sure though.”   
Raihan stares blankly at Leon, tears forming, not from the staring, but from heartbreak. Raihan quickly wipes them away as he notices Leon tilting his head.  
“What’s with the tears? Are-“  
“I-It’s nothing, just allergies.” Raihan interrupts sheepishly. He stares off into the colorless leaves. ‘My own love doesn't even recognize me’ Raihan ponders. ‘I wish I could just suppress this feeling that it’s my fault.’  
The world regains its focus as Leon walks up to Raihan. Leon puts his left hand on Raihan’s face. The warmth of Leon’s hand makes Raihan feel like he’s at home. Raihan gives a bright but serene smile. ‘This can’t be a dream…’ Raihan muses. While Raihan is deep in thought Leon wraps his arms around Raihan tightly.   
“I’m so sorry Raihan, for leaving. Can you please tell Hop that I’m sorry for failing him.”  
Raihan puts his arms around Leon not as tight but still tight.   
“It’s okay! You didn’t fail him at all, don’t say things like that!”  
Leon stays silent. A tear runs down his right cheek. “Thank you…”  
The gray fades back into color.  
“Raihan are you alright?” Hop asks giving a concerned gaze.   
“Leon…” Raihan says, his voice, only a whisper.  
“What!” Hop perks up “What are you talking about?”  
“He wanted me to tell you he was sorry.” Raihan managed to utter. He glanced at the Yamask. “You did say that right?”  
The Yamask nods in agreement, eyeing Hop. Raihan chuckles, returning back to his normal, serious self.   
“Purple hair on the mask, bright Hazel eyes and the longer back hair…” Raihan mumbles. He suddenly springs up. “It all makes sense now!”  
“This can’t be right… So you’re telling me that this random Yamask is Lee?”  
“Yeah I’m pretty sure. I had these visions before but I never knew they were so real.”  
“So the visions you had… are mostly real?”  
“Yeah, I could feel Leon’s hand on my face, and I could feel him hugging me very tightly, but in the blink of an eye the world was gone. Do you want me to describe it?”  
“Please do.”  
Raihan takes a deep breath, then exhaling, trying to remember everything.  
“The world was gray with only two colors present. Leon had told me that each color represented a memory.”  
“What colors did you see?”  
“Red and purple. The first time I was in the grayscale world there weren't any colors and that was when I was in the hospital. The second time I was on the sidewalk and only red was present. The most recent time, a few minutes ago, Red and purple were both present. I think he’s starting to remember everything.”  
“What did each place represent?”  
“The first time it was still in the hospital. The second time It was a vision of Hammerlocke. Finally the last one was a vision of the Glimwood Tangle.”  
“Are you going to try and get back into- Oh my Raihan are you alright?”  
Raihan stares at the taxi floor. He starts to fall forward but gets caught by Hop.   
“R-Raihan?” Hop asks his voice quivering. The taxi lands in the middle of Stow-on-Side. Hop gently opens the door, letting the Yamask out first.  
Hop then steps out, pulling a pokeball off his belt. He frees the Pokémon from it’s pokeball. The howl of the Pokémon echoes in the night sky.   
“Hey buddy.” Hop says petting Zamazenta on the head. “Can you help me get Raihan out of the taxi?”   
Zamazenta nods. The Yamask floats away from the taxi, letting the Zamazenta stick its head in and gently biting Raihan’s chest and pulling him out. The Pokémon sets Raihan on its back, making sure everything is balanced so he doesn’t fall. Hop turns around and whacks his head into someone.  
“Would you watch where you're going!” Hop says on the ground pained.  
“I’m so sorry, here let me help you.” The figure says bending down and pulling its hand out.  
Hop grabs onto the figure’s hand. He notices the texture and size of the hand. The figure pulls him up.   
“Are you alright Hop? I’m really sorry for bumping into you.”  
Hop looks up to see the figure giving a nervous smile.  
The Yamask floats over to Hop, content. The Pokémon opens his eyes to see the figure’s face.   
Yamask stays silent studying the figure’s face. The person looks directly at Yamask and immediately something clicks.  
“I thought I got rid of you…” The figure says looking at the small Pokémon directly in its right eye.  
The Yamask backs up, terrified. Then suddenly the Yamask slams its arms down to its side, enraged.  
The world suddenly turns gray. The figure looks around confused. Raihan wakes up and dizzily and gets up off of Zamazenta.  
Leon stands there looking directly at the figure.  
“Why hello there Rose… long time no see.” Leon says, giving a dangerous and unsettling smile.


	4. Your Creation

Rose stares deeply into Leon’s eyes, terrified.  
‘That can’t be him… No, that's impossible. Eternatus’s attack surely should’ve taken him out, unless...’ Rose ruminates.  
“Remember 1 year ago Rose? When your Escavalier stabbed me twice? Well I sure do!” Leon slowly inches closer to Rose, his breathing shaking. “I declined your offer because I wanted to save Galar, not destroy it!” Leon yells reaching Rose’s face. Hop rushes over and immediately pushes Leon away from Rose’s face. Hop glances up and stares directly into Leon’s eyes. ‘Those eyes…they aren’t his.’  
Leon goes deep into thought , suddenly remembering a fateful day, 1 year ago.  
Flashback  
“Rose, I don't like these plans at all! Wouldn’t it hurt Galar?”  
Rose stays silent pulling out a pokeball from his coat pocket. Leon backs up, putting his hands in front of his chest.  
“It’s already too late Leon, the plans have already been done.”  
“No, that’s- R-Rose? W-What are you planning to do with that Pokemon?”  
Rose sends out Escavalier, giving a smirk while doing so.  
“Rose w-we can talk this out you don't need to do this!”  
“I’m sorry Leon, but if you’re not with me… Then you’re my enemy. Escavalier you know what to do.”  
Escavalier turns around towards Rose, surprised.  
“You know what has to be done…” Rose says, turning his back.  
The Escavalier charges at Leon, taking its left blade and impaling Leon in the stomach. Then taking the second and ramming it near Leon’s heart. Blood splatters everywhere on the floor, Escavalier removes both blades.  
“Rose…” Leon’s sudden hoarse voice mumbles. Leon rushes over to the elevator, escaping all further attacks from Escavalier while holding his wounds in pain. He makes it to the top falling as soon as he steps out of the elevator.  
“Gloria hit it again!” Hop cheers Gloria on.  
“Hop…” Leon mumbles.  
Hop turns his attention to the stairs.  
“Gloria did you hear that?” Hop asks.  
“Yeah, I don’t think it’s a good idea to check it though it could be a trap from the chairman.”  
Without listening to Gloria, Hop rushes near the stairs, being careful not to get too close.  
Hop notices violet hair slowly advancing up the stairs. Hop takes precaution as he approaches the figure. The Figure reaches the top of the stairs and almost trips. Hop luckily helps the figure get up.  
“L-Lee? I was so worried about y-” Hop examines Leon’s body, as he notices Leon’s hands covering his torso. “Y-You’re hurt… What did Rose do to you…”  
“You don’t have to worry.” Leon assures him as he coughs up blood. “I just wanna know if you’re safe.”  
“Safe? Of course I’m safe Lee! Gloria and I were being careful, we promise.”  
“I know Hopscotch…”  
Hop helps Leon get away from the stairs, and near Gloria. Eternatus moves it’s attention from Gloria to Leon.  
Eternatus gets ready to launch an attack at both Leon and Hop.  
“W-We need to get you to safety Lee, you’re hurt too bad, you can’t be standing.”  
Leon turns his attention towards Eternatus.  
“Hop…” Leon begins. “Watch out!” Leon yells, pushing Hop out of the way as Eternatus launches an attack at both of them. Leon’s hat blows away off of the building.  
Leon quickly unclips his pokeballs off his belt and rolls then towards Hop. The pokeballs stop right at Hop’s feet.  
“I’m sorry that I failed as a brother, I love you so much…” Leon mouths to Hop.  
“Lee no!” Hop yells at the top of his lungs.  
The blast reaches Leon, killing him instantly. All that’s left are the ashes of what was once the Galar Champion.

Leon gets pulled back into reality.  
“Remember that? I was almost killed by you because I didn’t want to destroy what I loved, yet I was killed by Eternatus instead!”  
The world around them transforms into the energy plant in Hammerlocke.  
Rose takes his hands and places them on his temples. He falls to his knees, full of regret.  
“I-I don’t know w-what got into me when we were down here.” Rose weeps.  
Leon crosses his arms. “Do you really can’t ruse me again Rose? After what you did?” Leon says, stomping his foot onto the hard ground. Raihan notices the color yellow in the energy plant.  
‘That wasn’t there before...’  
“Leon… I don’t know what got into me I swear!”  
Raihan walks over to Rose and kneels down next to Rose.  
“I would recommend backing up a bit.” Raihan whisper’s in Rose’s ear.  
He quickly stands up and takes a few steps back, his legs trembling.  
“Do you even know how much pain I was in knowing I wasn’t going to be able to see my brother again?” Leon’s voice starts shaking.  
“Lee please-” Hop stutters.  
“Shut up!” Leon yells, gritting his teeth. “Just shut up!”  
Leon starts to tear up.  
‘Lee would never yell at me like that… What’s gotten into him?’ Hop ponders.  
Leon clenches his fists. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye to my friends and family. I didn’t think I would’ve had to. It’s all your fault that i’m like this!”  
Leon reaches into the left pocket of his pants and pulls out a singular pokeball. He throws the pokeball, sending Escavalier out.  
“You know what you have to do Escavalier.  
The Escavalier charges towards Rose. Except the blades don’t go into Rose’s stomach.  
Leon slowly turns and faces toward Hop and Rose.  
“Oh my Arceus… Hop, you don't know what you just did…” Rose whispers.  
Hop falls to the ground.  
“Hop! Oh my god, are you alright!” Raihan yells, running over to him.  
Leon stands there, paralyzed, listening to the muffled voices in the room. The voices fade in and out and he hears words like “Why” and “Alright.”  
“Apply pressure, we can’t have you bleeding out on us.” Rose says taking his jacket off and handing it to Hop. Raihan takes the jacket out of his hands and ties it around Hops stomach.  
“Why Lee…” Hop says on the ground, pained.  
“I-I’m so sorry.” Leon apologizes.  
‘I just killed my own brother…’ Leon ruminates.  
The world around them starts to turn back into color. Leon gathers all his strength trying to stay in the real world, as he starts turning back into the Yamask. His strength weakens and he runs away with what strength he has left. Nobody notices him as they are too concerned for Hop.  
“I’m fine guys,” Hop takes Rose’s jacket off as well as lifting his shirt up a little, and looks down to see the stab wound is gone. “The wound isn’t there anymore.” Hop says confused.  
“It must have been because we were in the grayscale world.” Raihan says looking around Hammerocke. He looks back at Rose and Hop with a concerned expression on his face. He swallows hard, before getting the courage to say something. “G-Guys we have a problem. The Yamask is gone.”  
“Leon!” Hop yells, as Rose helps him off the ground.  
“He couldn’t have run off into the wild area right?” Raihan asks.  
Hop walks over to the stairs of Hammerlocke. “No, there are too many wild Pokémon out here, to make the matters worse it’s the middle of the night!”  
Yamask’s scared cry echoes in Raihan’s head. ‘Be safe out there Leon…’  
“Hop your chest…” Rose says, examining Hop's stomach.  
Raihan suddenly turns his attention to Hop.  
“T-that’s weird there’s no stab wound a-and I don’t feel any weaker.” Hop says, his voice trembling.  
Raihan wanders off down the stairs and into the wild area.  
“Take your jacket off so it doesn’t get blood on it.” Rose says placing his own jacket on the ground. Without hesitation Hop whips his fluffy denim jacket off and puts it on his shoulder. He slowly takes his black shirt off.  
“Can you hold these Rose?” Hop says, holding his jacket and his shirt out towards Rose.  
Rose takes the clothes out of Hop’s hands and places them on his shoulder.  
Hop looks down at his stomach to see spots of blood all over his chest area where he got stabbed in the grayscale world.  
“There’s no wound yet there’s so much blood.”  
Rose and Hop hear an echoing cry in the night sky.  
“Raihan!” Hop and Rose gasp at the same time.  
“W-Why would Leon do this?” Raihan yells, coming back up the stairs. He has his shirt and sweatshirt tied tightly around his stomach.  
Raihan makes it to the top of the steps and then falls unconscious.  
“Raihan!” Hop yells running over to him. Hop flips Raihan over to his backside and removes the tightly wrapped sweatshirt and shirt from his stomach, revealing stab wounds that once belonged to Hop.  
“Is there a pulse?” Rose questions.  
Hop puts his ear to Raihan’s chest to listen for a heartbeat.  
“It's slow.” Hop says, taking his head off Raihan’s chest. “H-How did this happen?” Hop asks. Hop swallows hard. “Rose can you lift Raihan’s back for me?”  
“Fine.” Rose says, bending down by Raihan and lifting his front side up.  
Hop proceeds to tie the shirt and sweatshirt back around Raihan’s wound, making sure it’s wrapped tight.  
Rose gently sets Raihan’s front side back down onto the concrete.  
“M-Mr. Rose?” A small voice says behind Rose.  
Rose turns his head slightly to see a small trainer behind him. “Allister? What are you doing all the way in Hammerlocke.”  
“I-I was j-just wandering around t-town that’s all,” Allister replies, twiddling his fingers.”And I happened to see you…. W-Wait, what happened to Raihan?”  
“We don't exactly know, he just came running up the stairs and he fell unconscious and now he has a stab wound that I once had- It’s hard to explain,” Hop explains. “I don’t think he’s in a good state to stay as gym leader for now.”  
“First we need to contact each gym leader about Raihan’s current condition, we also need to get an ambulance.” Rose suggests.  
“G-Good idea.” Allister stutters.  
“Hop, you call the ambulance, I'll call the gym leaders.” Rose says dialing the Gym leader’s group.  
Hop stands up and starts walking away. “Yes I need medical...” Hop says, eventually getting too far away to be heard.  
Rose puts the phone on speaker, and waits for everyone to pick up.  
“Hello?” A young yet tired voice asks. “It’s the middle of the night I doubt anyone will be up.”  
“Marnie? What are you doing awake this late in the morning, you answered almost immediately.”  
The call falls silent, and a few moments later five more gym leaders join the call.  
“It’s three in the morning what do- Oh hello Mr. Chairman, how are you?” A light voice yet fierce voice asks.  
“I’m fine.” Rose replies sternly.  
Suddenly three people joined the call.  
“Okay so now that everyone is here,” Rose swallows hard, preparing for the worst. “I’m sorry to bother you but Raihan is in really bad condition. We were wondering if you guys had any ideas for a replacement for the time being?”  
“Why, what happened?” Kabu asks, panicked.  
“Well i-it’s hard to explain. Well Hop got stabbed in a grayscale like world but when we came back the stab wound was gone. Then Raihan went down the stairs into the Wild area, came back up and then fell unconscious. Now he has a huge stab wound in his stomach because it was transferred from Hop to Raihan.”  
“So what are we going to do now? We don’t have nor do we have any ideas for a replacement.” Milo’s soft voice replies.  
Sirens blare in the wild area, two men in hospital attire, carry up a stretcher while running up the stairs. They set the stretcher down and place Raihan onto it and then carefully carry it down the stairs.  
“Rose, what are we going to do now?” Nessa asks.  
“I just don’t know. My main focus right now is trying to find a Yamask even though.'' A shiver goes down Rose’s spine. “I really don’t want to find one, do you think in a few hours we could all go on a search to find it?”  
Everyone agrees.  
“Now goodnight everyone, and again I’m really sorry to bother you.” Rose apologizes while hanging up.  
“We should all really be heading home.” Hop suggests.  
“Good idea.” Allister agrees.  
Rose gets up and places his phone in his pocket.  
They all start walking away into different directions, wishing farewell to each other.  
‘I really hope that Leon and Raihan are okay.’ Hop thinks to himself. He suddenly gets a dreadful pain in his stomach. His arms go around his stomach. ‘Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. It hurts so much.’ Hop ponders walking down the stairs of the wild area. He holds onto the railing and eventually makes it to the bottom. He feels a cold hand on his shoulder.  
“You alright there young trainer?” A guy asks from behind.  
“Y-Yeah I guess so, my stomach is just in a lot of pain right now.”  
“I’m sorry to hear, do you need help going back to the meetup spot?”  
“Y-Yes please.”

20 minutes later…

“Thank you sir.”  
“No problem, I’m happy to help! Well farewell!  
“Farewell!” Hop yells entering the train station.


	5. Fading into nothing

The next morning...  
‘W-Where am I?’ Raihan opens his eyes, his vision blurs in and out, his ears still ringing very loudly since the last time he was in Hammerlocke. The ringing fades out and Raihan slowly lifts his head off the hospital pillow. ‘I-i’m back here…? That can’t be right, I was just in the wild area…’  
Raihan grabs the TV remote off the stand to his left. The Tv switches from the weather to viewing the wild area.  
“The gym leaders of Galar spread out across the wild area searching for a Unovian Yamask. If you see one please contact the nearest police station. At-” The news reporter starts, getting cut off. The tv turns off as Raihan’s finger slipped. “W-What?” Raihan Yells, “A pokemon went missing?”  
Raihan sits up and stares out the hospital window. “How did I even end up back here? I barely remember anything.” He stands up and almost falls down but he catches himself. He slowly walks toward the window, suddenly he feels a tight tug on his wrist.  
“Wait! Please don’t do anything!” The nurse says. "We’ve had too many people die because they were worried they wouldn’t get better.” She says, panicked. “The windows are locked now anyways… But still!”  
Raihan stares back at her. “Don’t worry, I would never, no matter what. I promise.” Raihan chuckles, giving a bright smile.  
“Thank you… Now, you should get some rest. It isn’t good to be up when you’ve been injured.”  
“Oh alright.” Raihan replies while walking towards the hospital bed.  
“Thank you… I’ll check on you a little later, like in 1 hour, well goodbye! Rest well!”  
“Bye…” Raihan says lying back down.  
She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
‘Did she actually think I was going to kill myself...? Well she was spot on but…why did I have the urge to? I didn’t lose anyone except…’ Raihan gasps. ‘Leon… Why does that name sound so... familiar…?’ Raihan thinks to himself. He takes his left hand and places it over his left eye. ‘I just gotta think… right? I don’t even remember my own name, how can I remember who this Leon person is?’  
Memories (1)

Mem 1: “I won’t let you win Leon!”

Mem 2: “Please welcome yours truly, Champion Leon!”

Reality (1)

‘Leon… Champion Leon… Oh that’s right, he’s the Champion of Galar.’

Memories (2)  
“And his former Rival… Raihan!” 

Reality (2)  
‘Raihan… that’s my name… I think…’  
Raihan thinks to himself as he takes his hand off his face.‘That doesn’t sound right…’ Raihan turns on the TV for background noise. ‘Champion Leon… Champion of the Galar region…!’ Raihan jumps out of the hospital bed.  
“I remember now! The champion of Galar, Leon went missing 1 year ago… My name is Raihan. I'm the former rival of him.”  
Raihan sits back down on the bed and stares at the floor. “I’m Raihan… former rival of the Galar Champion, Leon who went missing 1 year ago. Leon’s brother… He had a younger brother right…? Younger brother…”

Memories (3)  
“Rai! It’s not your fault that he’s gone don’t say that!”  
“It’s all my fault. Hop If I would’ve been there, and If I would’ve died… nobody would have cared. Leon was the one who had to die.”  
“That doesn’t mean it’s your fault!”  
“You don’t understand Hopscotch! Because of Leon’s death, people have pinpointed the blame on me!”

Reality (3)  
“Hop… the younger brother of Leon. Hop was the one who helped me through everything. I need to get out of this hospital.” Raihan quickly grabs his clothes off the hospital couch. Before he changes he makes sure the door is locked. He quickly throws off the hospital gown and slips the dragon scaled hoodie and his gym leader shorts on. Raihan cracks the door open and steps out, being careful not to draw too much attention.  
“Where’s the elevator…?” Raihan whispers, walking down the hallway. “Maybe if I just…”  
He starts to speed walk down the hallway, taking a left and finding the elevator. As he goes down the elevator his phone starts to ring.  
“Hello…?”  
“Raihan! I haven’t seen you in a while how’ve you been!”  
‘That voice…’ Raihan thinks.  
“Hop? I’m sorry if I’m wrong I just don’t remember much…”  
“You were correct on the name! So you lost some of your memory… what do you remember?”  
“Well I remembered the champion and then I suddenly remembered that he had a younger brother, plus I remembered my own name… I don’t remember much else though…”  
“Oh… at least you remembered some things.”  
Raihan reaches the bottom floor and sprints out the front door.  
“Sir wait- Sir!” The receptionist yells.  
“I-I’m sorry I have to go for now, I'll see you soon!”  
“Oh alright bye!”  
Raihan quickly hangs up.  
‘What’s he talking about “See you soon?” He’s in the hospital… No it can’t be he’s…’ Hop thinks.  
Hop quickly turns towards Rose “He broke out of the hospital!”  
“He what? His wounds were too bad, probably still are!” Rose yells, panicked. “He needs to stay there and heal!”  
“I know… he just never listens, not even to doctors…”  
Rose’s phone rings. It’s a call from Kabu.  
“Hello?”  
“Milo and I found a small piece of Leon’s cape.”  
“That’s great, what part of the wild area are you at?”  
“We’re near Hammerlocke with everyone, to be exact we’re in Giant’s field.”  
“We’re by the Motostoke Riverbank. Also Raihan broke out of the hospital.”  
“Oh so you're- Wait- He what!-“ Kabu gets cut off from an explosion in Hammerlocke.  
“Shit! What was that?” Piers yells in the distance.  
“Obviously an explosion!” Bede replies back.  
“I’ll call you back later!”  
Kabu hangs up.  
“We need to get to Hammerlocke fast, Hop.”  
“Right!”  
A few minutes later…  
“We’re here!” Rose yells, running up the stairs with Hop following behind him. “Woah… the sky… it’s all red. The buildings!”  
Rose looks over to his right to see several buildings crumbling into pieces.  
“Gordie, take the pokemon you found away from here, the same goes for you Marnie.” Kabu orders.  
Marnie and Gordie both nod. A moment later they both run down the stairs, with handfuls of pokemon.  
“And Allister, please stay behind me.” Kabu orders, calmly.  
Allister scurries behind Kabu.  
“Who could have done this?” Hop asks.  
“Them…” Nessa gasps, pointing to a figure at the top of the Hammerlocke gym.  
The figure jumps down to a building next to the gym.  
“Well well well well well! Let me get a look at- hey he’s not even here! What are you bozos doing here!”  
“It can’t be…” Hop says, putting his hands over his mouth.  
The figure laughs. “Whaddya mean “It can’t be.” You know that it is.”  
Hop tries to run to the figure but is stopped by Rose.  
“Lee!” Snap out of it!” Hop yells.  
Leon completely ignores Hop.  
“Now let’s have some fun shall we?” Leon says facing towards everyone. He raises his left hand in the air, a den beam comes out of the Hammerlocke gym, destroying everything around it. The rune on Leon’s face glows brighter.  
Small pieces of debris flies Hop’s way. Rose quickly wraps his arms around Hop. Rose is quick to get in front of him as well.  
“Rose! Are you alright?” Hop asks, concerned.  
“Yes, don’t worry. Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Sonia, can you explain what that rune is?” Kabu asks, turning towards Sonia. “I understand you work at the battle tower now but you have to at least know something.”  
“That rune…it’s a cursed rune that once belonged to a Galarian Yamask and it’s taking Leon’s life away bit by bit…It seems to have been on his face for a while… it’s not even supposed to be in contact with humans, I-I’m not sure if Leon is going to be here much longer.”  
Leon slowly sets his arm down by his side and smirks. “Oh what’s wrong, not amused yet? Well you’re in luck, because the fun is just starting…”  
‘I have to get the rune off, even if it means dying… I don’t want to put the others in danger anymore...’ Leon thinks.  
The stairs to the wild area start to crumble more.  
“The Ex-Champion can’t even sustain control over his own body? Pathetic.” Bede mentions.  
“Bede now is not the time for this.” Rose replies.  
Thumping on the stairs can be heard, slowly advancing upwards.  
Leon turns his attention towards the stairs.  
‘Not him…’ Leon thinks.  
“Aww man I thought it was going to be a knife to know you kind of moment but you ruined all the fun.” Leon disappointingly says while crossing his arms.  
Everyone turns to the stairs to see Raihan clinging onto the railing, holding onto his side with his other hand.  
“Well it wasn’t…” Raihan replies in pain.  
Raihan let’s go of the railing and falls. He almost hits the concrete but gets caught by Hop.  
“R-Raihan how’d you get away from the hospital so quickly?” Hop questions.  
Raihan coughs up blood.  
“Taxi.” His reply stayed short.  
Raihan stays silent, lifting his head towards Leon. ‘This can’t be happening…’  
“Leon! Snap out of it, please! We can’t lose you again, not like this.” Raihan yells, breaking free of Hop’s grasp.  
Leon laughs “That’s not how it works! The Leon you know is long gone!”  
Raihan growls under his breath.  
‘This may not work… But it’s worth a try...’ Hop thinks.  
“L-Lee I-I should've joined you while I still had the chance before you had to come back as a pokemon and suffer.”  
‘Hop, What the hell are you doing..?’ Leon thinks.  
Leon’s eyes go wide, and start to shake.  
Hop proceeds to reach into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pocket knife.  
He flips the pocket knife open and puts the knife against his chest.  
Leon clenches his teeth.  
“Hop what are you doing?” Raihan whispers in Hop’s ear.  
“Oh so you’re telling me that you haven't tried to do this before?” Hop whispers back, rolling up both of Raihan’s sleeves to reveal many scars from him cutting himself.  
“Hop don’t do that!” Raihan whispers, pulling his sleeves back down.  
Leon puts his hands on his head and clenches his hands into a fist.  
“Enough!” Leon yells, slamming his arms down by his side.  
The world turns into the gray world and Hop notices Leon still standing up on the building, crying.  
“Lee?” Hop’s voice echos.  
Leon tries to look over at his brother but he’s paralyzed.  
Hop looks around Hammerlocke  
‘Colors… They are all there… except, orange…’ Hop thinks.  
A cold hand touches Hop’s shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry that I failed you Chap.”  
Hop attempts to put his left hand on his own shoulder but it phases right through the hand.  
“L-Lee?” Hop questions.  
“I couldn’t even stop that spirit from taking full control over my body. I’m so weak…”  
“Y-you aren’t weak! You’re my idol and I stand by that, In my eyes, there’s no one else stronger than you.”  
“Listen Chap, I let myself get stabbed and I let myself die. How could I not be weak if I let those two things happen? I’ve failed you as a brother before, now with that whole Eternatus incident 1 year ago, I fail you again? I’m a terrible brother, you had to witness me die right before your eyes, twice.”  
“Twice..? But Lee, you don’t understand how much we love you, everyone here loves and supports you no matter what.”  
A ghostly tear runs down Leon’s face and through Hop’s shoulder, sending a chill down his spine. Leon gives Hop a tight hug, knowing Hop can’t hug him back.  
“This hug is for the both of us alright?”  
The world turns back to normal…

“Hop! Oh my god!” Raihan pulls Hop out of Leon’s arms.  
“Go Boltund!” Sonia yells, sending her boltund out.  
“Drednaw! Protect Hop!” Nessa yells, sending her Drednaw out.  
They both run up to Leon, growling at him.  
“Did he hurt you?” Raihan asks, putting his hands on Hop’s cheeks and moving his face around. Hop yanks off Raihan’s hands and laughs.  
“Don’t worry i’m fine!” Hop giggles.  
Leon backs away from the pokemon hitting the concrete wall by the entrance of Hammerlocke. He looks down at his hands in fear.  
‘I’m human again…? Wait… Not for long…’ Leon thinks.  
He glances up to see everyone staring at him, gripping their pokeballs, preparing to send their pokemon out if needed. Leon stares over at Rose specifically. His muscles tense up as he remembers…  
“You… You did this this to me! If I would've known about your sick mindset… I wouldn’t have gone down there! I wouldn’t have died! But here we are… and it’s al your fault!” Leon yells, angrily.  
“Leon please I’m-“ Rose starts.  
“And don’t you go on about your ‘I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry’ bullshit!” Leon mocks. He starts to run towards Rose before being stopped by Hop. He suddenly wraps his arms around Lee and gives him a hug. Leon hesitates but he rests his muscles and wraps his arms around Hop.  
‘Something isn’t right…’ Hop thinks to himself.  
“Hop…” Leon mumbles, pulling something out of Hop’s hand. “What were you going to do with this knife?”  
Hop’s stomach drops. “Uhhh n-nothing…”  
“Don’t lie to me, I saw you pull it out.”  
“I-” Hop suddenly gets cut off.  
“Ahem! Will you stop all your family talk? It's really starting to piss me off.”  
“I’m so sorry Hop…”  
“Lee what are you doing…Wait...”  
Leon’s grip on Hop starts to fade away, until it is no longer present.  
The knife falls to the ground, making a loud klink sound.  
“Ugh, finally that bastard came back.” Leon yells.  
“W-What did you do to him to make him like that?” Raihan Yells.  
Nessa and Sonia return their pokemon and everyone puts their pokeballs back on their belts.  
“Don’t listen to- Nothing much, just a simple deal. My freedom, for his body, That rune was so cold and empty… I just couldn’t pass up that opportunity. I don’t plan on going back either.” Leon says, holding his sides and shaking.  
“N-No that’s no right… He-” Sonia starts.  
“Eh! He knew the consequences. He didn’t care.” Leon interrupts. The beam in the gym glows brighter. “Since we don’t have much time left… shall we bring him on the spot so he can explain it for himself?” Leon says, his eyes going from a dark red to his original hazel color.  
“I thought…. I thought for sure that I’d be able to stop him from taking control… I was entirely wrong…The spirit was too strong so it took control so easily.” Leon says sadly.  
Leon’s eyes return to the deep red. “So there you have it… it’s not my fault he’s- YOU THOUGHT WHAT?” Leon yells, furious.  
“I told you something was up!” Bede exclaims. He laughs, knowing he was right. Bede falls to the ground,laughing hysterically.  
The beam grows bigger and destroys the gym.  
“Well it’s time now...” Leon mumbles.  
The Rune falls off of Leon’s face and falls onto the concrete, the rune shatters into pieces.  
Leon places his hands over his mouth and gasps.  
“Oops… that wasn’t supposed to happen… looks like your ‘precious Leon’ isn’t coming back after all!” Leon yells. He laughs as he sits down. Leon swings his legs back and forth, the back of his boots hit the building in a pattern. The left then the right.  
Kabu sprints over to the pieces, taking off the towel around his neck. He places the towel on the ground and starts scooping up the pieces, as fast as he can and starts placing them into the towel. He looks around the area, making sure he doesn’t miss any pieces, he stops looking around and he then ties the towel into a bag.  
“That isn’t going to work Kabu, it’s like broken glass, once it’s broken it’ll never be the same ever again, even after you repair it. There will still be lots of flaws no matter what.” Leon says, jumping off the building and heading towards the wild. His chest gets grabbed by Bea.  
“Not so fast, you aren’t going anywhere.” Bea says.  
“Get off of me! Or-” Leon says, his eyes going from the deep red back to his dark hazel eyes.  
“I’m sorry Leon…” Bea says before slamming him into the concrete.  
“Augh!” Leon yells in pain, before going unconscious.  
“Bea why the hell did you do that?” Raihan yells, running over to them.  
“I had no choice, plus that technique only makes them unconcious.”  
“Lee?” Hop yells.  
Bea leans down next to him and places her ear on his chest. “He’s...just unconscious, don't… worry.  
“The spirit…Raihan watch…. out” Leon mumbles, before going unconscious again.  
A building crumbles close to them.  
“We have to get out of here.” Kabu says, picking Leon up.  
A piece of debris almost hits Hop but Raihan stands in front of him, protecting him from it.  
“R-Raihan! Are you alright? That piece of Debris was pretty big.”  
“Eh, don’t worry about me, we just need to get out of here..”  
Raihan scoops Hop up off the ground.  
Bea grabs Bede's shirt and drags him across the concrete.  
Everyone runs down what remains of the Hammerlocke stairs.  
The beam grows bigger and brighter, destroying much of Hammerlocke.

20 minutes later…  
“Okay now that he’s all tied up he shouldn't cause any harm.” Sonia says, happily.  
Hop looks over at Raihan to see he’s sitting on the edge of a cliff that’s above water.  
He walks over to Raihan and sits down next to him.  
“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Hop asks  
“Don’t worry, he’ll be just fine.”  
“Really? After all that?”  
“Yeah, I promise you it-”  
“Leon! Stay with us!” Melony yells, starting to shake Leon.  
Gordie grabs Melony’s hands and gently pulls them away.  
Sonia quickly grabs a knife out of her pocket and cuts the ropes off Leon.  
Leon’s body starts to turn back into the Yamask.  
“No, No, no, nooooo!” Hop yells running over to him. “Stay with me Lee please!”  
The transformation completes...  
Raihan walks over and places his ear on where the Yamask’s heart should be.  
Silence…  
“Raihan is everything alright…?” Hop asks, tears running down his face.  
Raihan takes his ear off the Yamask. He stares blankly at the sky, tears start to roll down his face.  
A shiver goes through Raihan’s spine.  
“He’s gone…” Raihan mumbles.  
“No… that can’t be true.” Hop says in denial. “If it’s true then... say it to my face. Say it to my face dammit!” Hop yells grabbing Raihan’s sweatshirt.  
Raihan turns his head toward Hop. “I said he’s fucking gone! Do you not understand that he’s dead?” Raihan yells, grabbing Hop’s hand and yanking it away.  
Raihan stands up and starts to walk away, he looks down at the ground and he clenches his fist along with his teeth.  
Hop almost trips trying to run after him. “Raihan wait!” Hop yells grabbing onto the wrist of his sweatshirt.  
“Go away…” Raihan mumbles, stopping dead in his tracks.  
“What?” Hop asks, confused.  
Raihan turns around slowly.  
“I said… Go away!” Raihan yells, taking what’s left of his nails and scratching Hop’s face.  
“Ouch!” Hop yells in pain.  
Raihan turns back around and starts to walk away.  
“Raihan!” Kabu yells in disbelief.  
“Just shut up…” Raihan mumbles, starting to walk away faster.  
“Hop are you alright?” Melony yells running over to Hop. Melony wraps her arms around him.  
“I’m fine, what about Raihan? I’m really worried about him… He’s never been like this…”  
“Don’t worry about him, i’m sure he’s fine.”  
Hop breaks free of Melony’s grasp and runs towards Raihan.  
The world suddenly turns gray and both Hop and Raihan are stopped by Leon.

‘’I’m so sorry I had to leave you all so soon… My time was up anyway so this was expected. I wish you all good luck in your life. Everyone survived while I was gone for 1 year, don’t do anything now. So... I love you. And Hop…? Tell mum that i’m alright for me and make her my favorite curry tonight. Can you do that for me? Raihan… I want you to know that it isn’t your fault for any of this, it’s nobody's fault. Raihan can you do me a favor? Continue battling for me, please. I don’t have much time left so just Hop take care of the family, Raihan don’t do anything stupid, and to all the gym leaders and everyone… take care of Galar for me. I will miss you all so much. I hope to see you soon… but not too soon that is… If I see you guys in the span in 2 weeks…But wait one last thing Raihan check the pokeball I gave you and... don't die on me! Alright goodbye now.”  
Leon then disappears into thin air.  
“Don’t forget about meeeee…..” Leon says his voice fading out.

Tears start to run down Hop’s face. “He’s free, his soul can finally rest.” Hop says, smiling. “We don’t have to worry about him anymore, that's good, right Raihan?” Hop asks, staring at Raihan.  
“I guess…” Raihan mumbles. He places his hands into his sweatshirt pocket and walks away.  
‘I guess…? What is up with him, ever since the rune shattered he’s been acting so strange.’ Hop thinks to himself.


	6. Alice

1 week later...  
“Dammit!” Raihan yells in frustration. “Why won’t the pieces go back together?” Raihan takes the rune pieces and attempts to place them back into their correct places.  
‘I can help you if you let me out…’ A voice says in Raihan’s head.  
Raihan looks up at the ceiling. “Oh yeah? Well I don’t think that’d be a very good idea considering… you’re just a voice in my head!”  
‘You’re in my body- you know what, nevermind…’  
“Ugh, you’re no help at all.”  
He continues to try and piece the rune back together while ignoring the voice in his head. He fixes his tie so it’s closer to the collar. He suddenly hears the door slightly open.   
“Raihan…?” Someone says through the crack in the door.  
He tenses up and quickly turns around. “Why hello… Leon’s brother… You startled me… so uh… what are you doing here?”  
“I heard yelling from outside and wanted to-" Hop paused and stared at Raihan’s outfit. "Wow, you’re looking fancy… What's the occasion?” Hop asks, suspiciously.  
Raihan starts sweating. “This was just…. Around since my other clothes were in the wash.”  
He chuckles nervously as he stands in front of the rune pieces, making sure Hop can’t see them.   
“Oh… Wait, there’s something I wanted to ask you… do you still have the rune pieces? You borrowed them a few days ago but never gave them back. Kabu and I thought that you lost them.”  
Raihan starts to sweat more. “Yes I do, but I'm not done using them…”  
“What are you using them for?”  
“Well you see... you know that I- uh I mean that spirit that had possessed the champion? I have a feeling that it’s still lurking around here so i’m going to try and find it and trap it back in the rune,” Raihan sheepishly lies, “I mean… he did warn us about it…”  
“He warned YOU about it Raihan, not us.”  
“Oh that’s right…”  
“Also do you still have that pokeball that Lee gave you?”  
“Yes I do, it’s in the drawer next to Rai- I mean my bed.” He chuckles nervously. He walks up to Hop and starts to push him out of his room.  
‘Still not used to saying I?’  
“This was a nice talk. I think it’s time for you to leave now.” He says pushing him fully out of his room.  
“Wait-” Hop says, getting cut off. Raihan slams the door and locks it.  
‘Wait, please let me talk to him! Let me out of my own head please!’ Raihan thinks.  
“No, I know you’ll just cause trouble for the both of us so you’re going to stay in here.” Raihan whispers, gritting his teeth.  
‘But it’s my body-’  
“Shut it,” he whispers sternly, cutting the thought off. “If you talk anymore you’ll get us both caught.”  
‘You mean you’ll get yourself caught?’ Raihan thinks, suddenly starting to laugh.  
Raihan growls under his breath. “Just shut it, will you?” He starts to raise his voice higher.  
The voice in his head starts to laugh louder.  
“I said shut it!” Raihan yells, punching the door.  
“Raihan. Open this door.” Hop says pounding on the door.  
“No, Just go away!”  
“I’m not gonna leave, not until you tell me what’s going on in there.”  
“Nothing!” Raihan yells, his voice becoming calmer. “I mean…It’s nothing. Just… please leave me alone.” Raihan’s voice says, muffled through the door.  
Hop sits down, his back against the door. “What is up with him?” He mumbles “He was fine a week ago, a few days ago he was asking for the rune pieces, and now he’s now acting like this?” Hop whispers. “What am I gonna do?”  
“It’s okay Hopscotch.” Raihan says through the door.  
‘Let me out this instant!’ Raihan thinks.  
Hop perks up. “Huh?”  
“I don’t have much time but I need to tell you something… it’s really important…” Raihan says, sternly.  
“What is it?” Hop starts, nervously putting his ear on the door.  
“Don’t let me fix the rune, not now at least...”  
“W-What… What are you talking about.”  
Raihan slams his head on the door. “What am I talking about? The rune won’t do anything.”  
“But you just said-”  
“Don’t listen to anything I say. Hop, please you don’t understand the dangers you’ll put me in.”  
“Oh-Oh you really want to play that game.” Raihan yells, his tone changing from modest to a deeper voice. “Hell yeah I do!”  
Hop backs away from the door.   
“You know what? You can just stay in my head for the rest of the time you're alive. You should’ve just stayed there, I shouldn’t have let you out.” Raihan yells at himself. “Let ME out? LET ME OUT?! I shouldn't have let that rune shatter. Why won’t you just let me have control of my own body!”  
The room goes quiet.  
“I’m sorry about that.. This just happens sometimes… It’s nothing to be worried about, honestly.” Raihan tries to reassure Hop. Raihan kicks the door out of frustration. He walks back to the table to work on putting the rune back together. Hop runs into the door, attempting to break it down. It only cracks a small bit.  
“What the hell is that boy doing…” Raihan whispers.  
Hop continuously slams into the door, finally breaking it down.   
“Raihan, look at me…. What is going on with you?”  
Raihan avoids eye contact as he continues to try and put the rune back together.  
“I said…” Hop starts, running up to Raihan. “Look at me!” Hop yells, stopping behind Raihan as he yanks the back of Raihan’s tuxedo collar.  
Raihan stayed silent.  
‘He didn't flinch whatsoever…’ Hop thinks, panicked. ‘What the hell is up with him?’   
Raihan continues to try and place a little piece of the rune back in its place.  
Hop grips the collar tighter and yanks it back further.   
Raihan flinches and accidentally drops the rune piece onto the table. He stops what he’s doing only to tear Hop’s hand off his collar.  
‘Playing hard to get…. Uh. Come to think of it. You never told me your name. What even is your name?’ Raihan asked.  
“Alice…” Alice whispers.  
‘Alice, hmm?… I recognize your name, a lot. Do you have a last name?’  
Alice stayed silent.  
Alice starts to tap around the table to try and find the run piece that she dropped.   
“Raihan, answer me… please…” Hop pleaded as he let go of his collar. He sinks to the floor full of dread. Alice returns his head to his original position so he can continue fixing the rune. But first he fixes his collar and wipes the dirt Hop left off his back.   
“Ah there it is!” Alice exclaims as she picks up the piece she had dropped.  
Raihan completes putting the rune back together.  
“Finally… it’s done… after a couple days of work the rune is finally put back-" He paused when realizing that nothing was happening to the rune. "What? W-why isn’t it going back to normal...?” Alice questioned, panicked.  
“I asked Kabu to keep a small piece of it... Do you not remember what Leon said?”

Flashback

“The spirit…Raihan watch…. Out...”

Reality

Raihan looks over at Hop, furious. “I never even told you my plans Hop! But you just somehow HAD to ruin them!” Alice yells, grabbing Hop by his shirt and throwing him against the closet. Hop’s back breaks the closet door into pieces.  
“Great going, Alice... you hurt him…I mean you did before but this time… you went to far this time." Raihan whispered. "Wait... I’m back for a little while, so she must be REALLY mad. Might as well take this as an opportunity to-” Raihan takes the rune pieces and scatters them across the table. “There…” Raihan says walking over to the broken closet. “Oh Hopscotch, I'm so sorry…! Are you alright?” Raihan asks, crouching down and putting his hand out. “Alice went a little too far but-” Raihan starts getting cut off because of Hop.  
“Ah! Get away from me!” Hop yells, backing away and hitting the wall.  
Raihan scoots a tad bit closer  
“Hop... Hop! Look at my eyes. Look at them!”  
Hop looks up at his eyes. “What does that have to do with anything?” Hop asks, panicked.  
“They aren’t Alice’s dark emerald color, they’re my teal eyes! Just calm down please… it’s me Hop…. It’s me.”  
“What do your eyes have to do with anything!”  
“Alice has dark emerald eyes! I have teal!”  
“I don’t trust something as simple as eye color... Just tell me something that only Raihan would know!”  
Raihan stays silent.  
“But she’ll use it against me…” Raihan whispers.  
“Say something.... anything!”  
“Okay... Rose had put a lot of stress on Leon and was forcing him to do things he didn’t want to do. Because of it, he didn’t want to be champion anymore. But if he wanted to keep his good reputation, he had to be happy, or… Rose would tell some personal things to the public or even worse… But forget about that... do you trust me now?” Raihan asked, calmly.  
Hop rests his muscles and grabs Raihan’s hand. Raihan pulls him up to his feet.  
Hop walks closer to Raihan and gives him a hug.  
“Aww Hopscotch… Now... Hop, you see what I did to that rune…? I sorta regret doing that.”  
“Why? Didn’t you say no matter what I shouldn’t let you fix the rune?”  
“I did... But we are both trying to trap each other's souls into it.”  
‘What? W-Why?”  
“Well she’s trying to trap my soul into it so she can have my body, and I'm trying to re-trap hers so she doesn’t hurt anyone else. She also got pretty mad so I don’t think she’ll be back for a while-” Raihan explains, getting cut off.  
“AUGH!” Raihan yells in pain, starting to hold his head.  
Hop lets go of Raihan.  
“Raihan?” Hop asks going up to him.  
Raihan backs away in order not to harm Hop.  
“Hop… she’s-” Raihan starts, in pain, getting cut off suddenly.   
Raihan sets his arms down by his side.  
Raihan gets a chill down his spine.  
“She’s gone for now… I’m sorry Hop, my head is just killin' me today.”  
“D-Do you need me to get anything for you?”  
“No, i’m fine.” Alice says, fixing Raihan’s tie.  
‘Wait a minute…’ Hop thinks. ‘Fixing his tie and a Modest tone?’  
“Alice?” Hop questions.  
Alice perks his eyes up but immediately looks back down after realising what she’s done. “Who are ya' talking about Hop? I don’t know anyone by the name of ‘Alice.’ Are you sure you’re alright? I mean, the spirit did slam you pretty hard against the closet.”  
Hop is reluctant but finally speaks up. “Y-Yeah I guess.” He says, chuckling nervously.  
Raihan’s left eye changes to his normal teal color.  
“I don’t want to go through this anymore…. I just wanna be home… in my body… Alice, you don’t know how painful it is to be here…” Raihan says.  
“Wait- How- What the- What’s going on?'' Hop whispers.  
“You really just-” Alice says, frustrated she then sighs. “Raihan, I’m going to be real with you here… I’ve felt that pain for over 300 years and after about a year or two, I got used to it. But who cares? Ha... it doesn’t matter now… I have control over your body now since your weak-ass mind was so easy to take over. Now it’s time for you to go back.” Alice says.  
“Wait Alice!-” Raihan gets cut off as his left eye goes back to Alice’s dark emerald color.  
Alice opens his door and goes out of his room.  
She crouches down and looks through the hole at Hop. “You know doors like this can easily be unlocked from the outside.” She walks away into the hallway, eventually going out the front door.  
‘What the hell is she doing to him that’s putting him in this much pain…? I’ve never heard Raihan say stuff like that.’ Hop ponders to himself.   
5 minutes later…  
“You know they’ve really cleaned this place up good… I mean, after what I've done to it.”  
‘Wait… You aren’t going to ruin it again are you…?’ Raihan chuckles.   
“That’s too much work to- Was that a pun.”  
Raihan chuckles.  
‘Also, when I was passed out for the first few days when you possessed me … did you go to Leon’s funeral?’  
“You’re going to be suprised by the answer, but I actually did.”  
‘Thank you…’  
“Huh? You’re thanking me?” Alice says, starting to laugh. “Now before we continue this conversation… did they fix the stairs?”  
Alice speed walks over to the Hammerlocke stairs. She places Raihan’s hand on the wall and runs it through the cracks until the wall ends to reveal that the stairs were fixed. She runs down them and almost trips.  
‘Are you not used to going down stairs?’  
“I haven’t gone down stairs in...About 300 years, alright? Plus these shoes really make the material slippery for some odd reason…”  
She runs into a patch of grass and kneels down next to a dandelion.  
She picks it and holds it up in front of Raihan’s face.  
“Remind you of anyone?” Alice says, trying not to laugh. Alice hears Raihan whimpering.  
‘Alice please stop… It’s already painful being here, but you reminding me of Leon is even worse, I miss him so much…’  
Alice’s spirit puts the flower into his hair.   
“Hm?” Raihan questions before Alice gets up. He takes a view of the wild area before his phone starts to ring, it’s a call from Kabu.  
‘Alice, please don’t draw too much suspicion to us.’  
Alice sighs. “I’ll try not to.” She hesitates before answering.  
“Hello?”  
“Raihan? Is everything alright? Hop called me in a panic and he said you were acting strange but he didn’t give me all the details. He seemed— How do I put it— terrified? I’m not sure if that’s the right word.”  
“N-Nothing’s wrong… Why would anything be wrong?”  
Kabu puts himself on mute. “Hop, He says nothing is wrong. Do you want me to ask anything else?”  
“Ask him to talk about Alice.”  
“Alright…?” Kabu says, unmuting himself. He takes a deep breath before speaking. “Do you know anything about someone named Alice?” Kabu asks Sternly.  
Raihan starts sweating. ‘Looks like Hop snitched. Let me take over, please, just once.’  
“Fine…” Alice mumbles.  
Raihan eyes go from the dark emerald color to the regular teal.  
‘I swear if you rat us out…’  
“I don’t know anyone by the name of Alice. There’s nobody in Galar named Alice, at least not that I know of. Are ya' okay today, Kabu?” Raihan chuckles. Raihan then mutes himself. “Alright Alice, you can come back now…”  
‘W-What? You’re actually letting me-?’ Raihan’s eyes change from his teal to a dark emerald color.  
‘This will probably be the last time I let you take control like this.’  
“Oh that's strange… Hop said-” Kabu starts getting cut off.  
Raihan then unmutes himself. “Let me speak to Hop.” Alice says sternly.  
‘Alice what are you doing? Wait… I know exactly what you’re doing… don’t do this.’  
“O-Oh okay..” Kabu mutes himself for a quick second “Put him on speaker.” Kabu says, unmuting himself. Kabu then hands the phone to Hop. He sets the phone on the table in front of Kabu, Hop, and all the gym leaders.  
“Hello?” Hop asks.  
“Hello Hop. I know you wanted to know more about me, but I’m afraid we’ll have to save my life story for another day. But just one thing before we go any further… They’ll never believe you, Hop.”  
‘Alice please stop!’  
“W-What do you mean?”  
“They won’t believe that I exist.”  
Hop mutes himself.  
“What is Raihan talking about-” Bede starts getting cut off.  
“They’ll never believe that Raihan and I are mostly the same person. That I am the one fully in control.”  
Hop unmutes himself. “Please let me talk to Raihan, at least this one time.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re talking to him right now.” Raihan says, his tone changing.   
“Raihan!”  
“I know what you’re going to ask… She’s not harming me at all, I promise.”  
‘How did- How did she match my tone… but Hop don’t listen to her… she’s full of dirty lies.’  
Hop then mutes the call.  
“He’s obviously lying you know that right?” Bede asks.  
“We’ve already established that.” Kabu says, disappointed. “I also hope you know we’re recording this conversation in case we need to listen back to it.”  
Hop unmutes himself.  
Bede then suddenly coughs because he’s a dick.  
“Bede!” Kabu yells through his gritted teeth.  
“So there’s more than two of you... Looks like we guessed correctly, right Raihan?” Raihan says, his voice suddenly changes tones. “It’s sad that we were right, I'm sorry, Hopscotch, there’s nothing I can do... She’s got full control of my body, She only lets me out on her terms. If I try to resist… she’ll hurt the both of us”  
“Raihan… please don’t give in.”  
“I’m sorry, dearie, it looks like he already has.” Alice sighs then starts to laugh loudly and hysterically.  
“Hold on... I hear that laughing coming from the outside… Is he in the wild area?” Hop asks.  
Alice stops laughing. “What?”   
Bede quickly got up out of his seat and ran outside the building. They see Raihan standing there, his back turned to the stairs, and his phone up to his ear.  
Bede runs back into the building. “He’s out there.” He whisper-yells.  
Kabu and Hop rush out of their seats and go outside. Alice hangs up and sets Raihan’s phone by his side. Alice then turns around.  
“Well, Looks like you realized we were here…” Alice says, looking at Hop and Kabu. Alice tenses up as she walks up the stairs. Kabu and Hop step away. Raihan walks up to Kabu, and Raihan gives a confused look.  
“You must be Kabu… right? I haven’t heard much about you from the thing stuck in my head.”  
Raihan’s left eye goes to the normal teal. “What did you just- The little thing in my head?”  
Raihan then sighs. “You do realise this is my body, right?”  
“You can hear the change in his tone right? Going from modest to a deeper tone?” Hop whispers into Kabu’s ear.  
“It’s subtle, but it’s still noticeable.” He whispers back.  
“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed that.” Alice says, sarcastically.  
“Okay no need to be a smartass about it.”  
“Alice?” Kabu asks, interrupting their conversation. “What exactly are you doing to Raihan?”  
Raihan’s left eye goes back to a dark color. Alice looks at Kabu, surprised. “Not much. I mean I might be mentally hurting him, but obviously not physically. That would hurt me as well.” Alice says, looking down at Kabu. “But hey at least i’m being honest.”  
Kabu gasps in disbelief.  
‘You want to run away don’t you?’  
“Hang on a second.” Alice tells Kabu, while holding up Raihan’s pointer finger. “Yes, why…?”  
‘I wan-’  
“To take control, because of these stairs? I can get down them just fine, thank you.”  
‘But what about-’  
“Last time? It was because these shoes alright? Now… I gotta get going…”  
‘You’re going to trip again.’  
“No, I'm not.” Alice mumbles.  
Raihan starts to walk backwards before turning around and running down the stairs, making sure to hold onto the railing.  
“Rai- I mean Alice wait!” Kabu yells.  
‘Alice, let me take control. I know this place like the back of my hand.’  
“You know what? Fine. Even though I don’t trust you, I know you won’t do anything stupid as long as I’m around, so have fun.” Alice says in a sing-song like voice.  
His eyes turn from Alice’s dark emerald to his normal teal.  
‘Have fun~’  
Raihan runs through Hammerlocke hills and into Giant’s mirror.  
“I can’t keep running away from my problems.” Raihan says to himself, breathing heavily.  
“After him!” Kabu yells pointing towards Raihan. Hop, Sonia, and the gym leaders chase after him as well.  
“Why am I feeling so weak all of a sudden.”  
‘Shit… They’re after us, I know for a fact that Bea is pretty fast and strong , considering how she threw me onto the ground… Don’t give up now.’  
“That was you who possessed Leon?” Raihan asks, surprised.  
‘Yes it was me, who else could've done it?  
Raihan turns around and stares at everyone while continuing to run.  
“Who’s the one in control currently?” Kabu questions. “Bea, you’re the closest one to him. What are the color of his eyes?"  
Bea squints. “They look blue.”  
“Both of them?” Hop asks.  
“From the looks of it.”  
“So… he’s the one in control… Shit, does Alice have some major consequences planned for him… or is he choosing to do this...?” Kabu mumbles to himself.  
Raihan turns forward so he doesn’t fall. He runs from Giant’s mirror and into the Stony Wilderness. He stops at a tree and leans against it.  
‘We’re right by the Pokemon breeder’s place… we can make it!’  
“Alice,” Raihan says, short of breath, “I don’t think I can… Run any longer…”   
“He’s right there!” Bea yells.  
‘You’re useless! We need to get away from them and you’re just sitting here doing your own thing. I’ll take care of things myself.’  
Raihan holds his head in pain. “Alice! Stop please! You’re putting me in a lot of pain!”  
“Does it look like I care? Stop resisting and let me take control!” Alice yells, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Bea puts her arm out to the side to stop everyone from running any closer to Raihan.  
“What’s going on?” Kabu asks.  
“Alice is trying to forcefully take control, but Raihan is holding back. I’ve seen it happen before in his room.” Hop replies.  
“You can’t just do this Alice, you’re hurting the both of us.” Raihan winces.  
Raihan sets his arms down by his side and turns around to look at everyone.  
She squints and smirks at everyone. “You know… that was a lot harder to do… He really fought back this time.” Alice says out of breath. “I won’t let you catch us…” She finishes, almost passing out.  
“Alice….” Hop says.  
“What do you want…?”  
“There’s b-blood on your t-tuxedo….”  
Alice looks down at Raihan's stomach and sees a huge spot of blood.  
“Oh… that’s funny... '' She says, starting to laugh quietly. She stops and sways side to side before falling backwards against the tree. She slides down the tree, ripping the back of her tuxedo.  
Raihan’s vision faded in and out. She sees Bea and the others running in front of Raihan. Hop unbuttons the tuxedo jacket and the shirt.  
“Oh god, what are we gonna do?”  
“There’s first aid in Raihan’s house. I'll send my pokemon to get it.” Sonia says, sending her boltund out.  
“Boltund. I need you to go to Raihan’s house and search for some bandages.”  
‘Alice… What's happening to us?’  
“Bolt!” Boltund yells, suddenly bolting towards Hammerlocke.  
Bea goes in front of Raihan, making sure he doesn’t move.  
“Bea…” Alice says, softly. “You remind me…. So much of my one daughter….” Alice says, weakly making Raihan’s shaky hand touch Bea’s face.   
“She…. loved fighting type pokemon... And she wanted to be a gym leader…” Alice says, starting to cry. “But I…” She takes Raihan’s hand off of Bea’s face.   
Raihan’s eyelids start to close but before they do they return to his teal color.  
“I’m sorry….” Raihan whispers.  
“It’s okay….” Kabu whispers, putting his hand on Raihan’s face. “It’s all okay.”   
Kabu smiles as Raihan’s eyes close to try and reassure him that it was.  
His eyelids fully shut and Raihan passes out.  
“Alright. I’ll take him back to my place once boltund comes back with the bandages.”  
Kabu says, hearing a distant barking.   
“There he is! Aww, good boy!” Sonia says in a higher pitch voice, while clapping her hands.   
Boltund tackles her. He drops the bandages and starts licking Sonia’s face.  
Sonia starts laughing. “Heh! I love you too Bolty.” Sonia says, trying to get Boltund off of her.  
Gordie grabs the bandages and hands them to Kabu. “Here.”  
“Thank you.”  
He takes off Raihan's tuxedo jacket and his shirt to reveal a huge stab wound.   
“Alright… Bea are you able to lift him up?”  
“I’m pretty sure.” Bea says lifting him up.  
Kabu unwraps the bandage roll and wraps them around Raihan’s wound.  
“How did a wound like this appear so suddenly?” Kabu asks.  
“Maybe Alice or Raihan did something to one another…? Maybe something random happened? I’m not sure” Hop guesses.  
Kabu finishes wrapping the bandages around the wound. Kabu puts Raihan’s clothes back on.  
“Now that that is done…. I think I’ll take him back to my place for some questioning.”  
“Yeah, like why Alice said ‘That I looked like one of her daughters.’ I thought that was cute... but kind of strange.” Bea says.


	7. We'll Meet Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support throughout these months! I couldn't have done it without all of you guys! I love you all so much and hope you guys liked my story! I will probably be making for stories in the future but for now, this will be it. There may be a chapter 8... you never know. But with that huge break for almost 5 months... I don't think there will be, maybe some mini-chapters with the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra you never know. But for now, I won't be updating this story anymore.
> 
> Instagram: maddie_bufford  
> Twitter: maddie_bufford

“Stop spinning me!” Alice laughs quietly.  
“You want me to stop huh? What if instead of doing that I… do this!” Riba yells, stopping Alice and starts spinning her the other way.  
“Stop!” Alice yells while laughing. “I’m gonna be sick!”  
Riba stops spinning her. “I guess I went overboard.” He chuckles to hide that he was sorry.  
She giggles. “It’s okay… I don’t mind.” She then smiles.  
“We should get inside, it’s dinner time.”  
“You’re right...but look at the garden. It’s so pretty at night.”  
“Because of the moon shining on the flowers?”  
“No silly! Because of the Pokémon everywhere.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Riba says, looking around the garden. Riba then gave Alice a kiss on the forehead then a tight hug.  
“Growlithe, It’s time to go inside!” Alice yelled to her Pokémon.

More and more heartfelt memories were starting to flood back to Alice but those quickly faded as her subconscious reminded her that she didn’t deserve to remember them. She lost all connection to her happy memories and grew more connection to the days before the wedding.

“Alice! Where’s Laura?” Riba yelled as he ran down the hallway towards Alice. He almost tripped on his pajama pants when he stopped in front of Alice.  
“I-I don’t know! I left for one minute to go get her food but I came back and she was gone!”  
“She’s only 2 years old. She couldn’t have gone anywhere. Wasn’t your Growlithe with her?”  
“Yes he was, and the other kids haven’t seen Laura either.”  
“Surely he would’ve followed her out…” He mumbled to himself. His voice then quickly rose to a panicked yell. “Have you checked the whole house?”  
“Chay is checking the first floor, I checked this floor and Iris is checking the 3rd.”  
“I can send my Gengar out to look for her.” Riba suggested as he pulled out a pokeball.  
Alice quickly forced Riba’s arm down by his side. “She doesn’t like ghost type Pokémon, remember? They scare her.”  
“Alice please you have to let me send him out… I checked the Basement and the Attic looking for her and she wasn’t there.”  
“Riba I told you that we can’t…”  
Alice lifts her hands off of Riba’s arm. Riba puts the pokeball back into his pants pocket.  
“Fine…” He whispers, while tears start to fill his eyes. He walked back through the hallway to his and Alice’s room.  
“You’ll know soon Riba…”

“Raihan…” A voice mumbled. “Raihan.”

“Alice, how come 1 day before our wedding two of the kids have gone missing?”  
“I-I don’t know! I’m scared Riba! I don’t know what’s happening.” Alice says, her voice strained from fear not from her children being missing but...  
Riba’s mumbling snapped her out of thought. “First Laura went missing, now Chay? Who’s next? Iris?”  
“Riba! Don’t say that!” Alice yelled in denial, but she knew it was true.  
“What? I’m just stating what could-”  
In the middle of their feud they heard a child scream. As soon as the blood curdling scream faded out, Alice started to sweat.  
“How is he…” She mumbled, her hands started to shake.  
“Chay!” Riba yelled, starting to run down the long hallway of their home.  
“Wait...” She whispered, putting her trembling hands out in front of her. It was already too late, her voice was too quiet and Riba was already out of her view. Her breath was trembling enough before Riba left, imagine what it would be like when Riba found…  
“Mom!” Iris yelled as she clung onto Alice’s nightgown. “What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know sweetie b-but it’s nothing to be w-worried about.”  
“Mom… you’re trembling, something is clearly wrong…”  
“Don’t worry about it Iris… go back to bed please…”  
Iris gave her a worried expression. “Okay…” She mumbles, turning around and heading back to her room.  
“I’m sorry…” Alice mumbled, directing her head downwards.

“Raihan.” The voice says louder.  
“Are they waking up?”  
“I don’t know.”  
‘Alice w-what’s going on?’ Raihan asks. ‘Why…’  
‘That was the last time I ever got to hear Iris’s voice.’ Alice thought to herself.

“Dammit! The wedding is tomorrow and all of our kids are missing and so is Elizabeth.” Riba says pulling out a pokeball. “Gengar please go find Alice and I’s kids and Alice’s sister…please...” He says, sending Gengar out.  
The Gengar floats away rather hastily.  
‘Please be okay…’ Riba thought to himself.  
10 minutes later...  
Gengar comes back partly crying. The once look of playfulness was gone now it was only a look of pure sorrow.  
“Hey buddy. What’d you-” Riba starts. “What… No that’s-” Riba then falls to his knees. “Our kids- How could this happen.” Riba says as Gengar places all three of the children's corpses in front of Riba.  
“I-I- w-where’s Alice?” Riba asks Gengar. “And w-where’s Elizabeth?”  
“Geng…” Gengar sighs, pointing behind Riba.  
“I’m worried that-” He starts as he turns around.  
“Riiiiiibaaaaa…” A voice whispers.  
“W-Who there’s…? He asks, squinting to try and see who was calling his name. “S-show yourself!” He yelled.  
The figure came barely into view, the shoes were all Riba needed to see to know that it was…  
“Alice…?” Riba questioned, unsure of his answer.  
Alice strutted down the long hallway, covered in blood.  
After seeing Gengar she put her Santoku knife back into the pocket on the left side of her cardigan. “Where did you find those? I thought I hid them well.” Alice hissed.  
“You… it was you who did this.”  
Alice stayed silent as she stared at the two. Riba had a look of pure fear on his face, meanwhile Gengar was infuriated.  
“Why d-did you do this?” Riba tried to keep his voice stern but fear was overwhelming him.  
“So no one would get in the way of our marriage of course, just like my sister.”  
“Y-you killed E-Elizabeth too?” His voice was starting to shake more.  
“I know you were dating her behind my back… So I burned her body, I should’ve done it to them too…”  
“You’re a monster!” He yells.  
“Me? A monster? HA, you had an affair even after you knew that you were engaged to me! The worst thing is… it was with my sister…” She says, tearing up.  
“That’s not true Alice I don’t know what she told you but I would never cheat on you! Gengar, get the small box from our room please.”  
After hearing the command Genger then quickly floated away.  
“Liar!” She yelled as she placed her hand inside her cardiginan. “After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?”  
“You’re a murderer! You murdered your own flesh and blood… and your sister... “ Riba was going away from the main issue. “She’s the liar Alice! I love you so much I would never cheat on you…”  
Gengar floated back with the box in hand.  
“Was she better than me?” She yelled.  
“N-no she’s-“  
“Was she better than me?” She yelled louder.  
“Why did you murder them?” Riba yells, avoiding the question.

“Raihan!”  
“They aren’t waking up.”  
“What’s going on with them?”

Alice pulled the knife back out of her cardigan. “I murdered them for the sake of saving our marriage… Wasn’t it obvious?”  
“Well… the marriage is off!” Riba yelled as he stood up. Riba opened the box that contained a special item.  
“You don’t want to do this…”  
“Yes I do.”  
“You really don’t…” Alice held the knife out in front of her with both of her hands.  
Riba knew what she was planning so he quickly grabbed the rune out of the box.  
Alice started sprinting towards him. Her laugh was maniacal, like she had completely lost her mind. Her hair was flying everywhere around her, like it being really windy on a summer day.  
Riba looked away and tightly shut his eyes as he held the rune in front of him.  
After a few seconds he opened his eyes and saw Alice directly in front of him. The knife was plunged into her own stomach. Blood was pouring down her mouth and onto her shoes.  
Riba dropped the rune onto the ground.  
“Alice no…” He shifted his head so it would face her. Riba started to tear up.  
“Oh Riba…” She whispered, as she placed her left hand on Riba’s face. Her hands were covered in blood. “Please don’t cry...it was going to end with my soul getting trapped in there anyways… As soon as those red lines reach the top and they’re a bright red…. I’ll be gone forever, you wanted that right?” She asked, pushing the knife more into her stomach.  
“Not like this… I never wanted this!” He yelled.  
“It’s not your fault Reeves, it’s mine.”  
“I-I know but-”  
Riba feels her hand slip off of his face.  
“I-I love you Reeves…” She mumbles, falling to the right.  
Riba quickly caught her before she hit the ground. “I love you too, my little flower…”  
“We’ll meet again, I promise.”  
Riba tried to say something but only screaming from sobbing came out. So many thoughts were running through his head. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry sweetheart.’  
Riba felt her weight shift in his arms. The red lines on the rune were a bright red and almost at the top. Riba thought back to the first time they met, how a great time that was for the both of them.  
‘She’s a murderer… this isn’t right…I shouldn’t feel bad.’ Riba thought as he stood there parazlyed with Alice in his arms. He had his gaze fixed on Alice’s face. As Alice’s mouth shivered as it formed a weak but small smile. Riba tried to give one back but before he could, Alice had died right in his arms. Before Riba had let go of Alice’s body he slipped off her ring and placed it into his pocket.

“Raihan!”  
Alice quickly opened Raihan’s eyes. She gasps and starts breathing heavily, sweat starts running down Raihan’s face.  
“I never got to say I'm- huh?”  
Alice looks around the barren room to see a single chair in the dark with someone sitting in it.  
“A-Alice! What’s wrong?” Kabu asks.  
Raihan’s eyes start to water. “I don’t- I can’t- I never meant it Riba I didn’t want anyone to get in the way, I lost myself, I’m so sorry…”  
She tries to put her hands on Raihan’s face but she then realises she’s tied up.  
“W-Why are we tied up? What are you going to do to us?”  
“Don’t worry i’m not gonna hurt you! I’ve just brought you in for a questioning. I just want to get an understanding of you.”  
Alice starts crying. “I can’t take it! Just trap me back into the rune where I belong.”  
Alice wiggles around in her restraints trying to break out of them. “Please let me out of these ropes!” She yells, partly sobbing.  
“Not until we get some answers from you.” Kabu replies, keeping his voice calm.  
“Fine… I’ll talk, just get me out of here, this is bringing back some bad memories.”  
“We also can’t trap you back in the rune, remember? It shattered?”  
“Let’s just get the questioning over with.”  
“O-okay we can start now. Let’s start out with a simple question. Why did you possess Leon and Raihan?”  
Alice stares at Kabu. “Long story or short?”  
“Long.”  
She sighs. “Alright. When my original body had gotten trapped in that rune, I had spent my days there thinking I would never get out again after what I've done. But when a certain Yamask had found the rune, I called out to it. It just happened to be the Galar champion, Leon. He wanted to strike a deal with me. I was surprised that he sensed that my soul was in there. He wanted his normal body back, he also probably sensed I was able to do that kind of stuff only with a deal. Yes the rune was designed to be like that. He’s quite intelligent. So the deal we made was his old body for my freedom. Too bad he was so naive to believe that he would only get his life back with no consequences. So when we struck the deal he returned back into his human form but that’s when the rune came in. It had stuck to his face and that was my chance to finally have control of a body! He-”

“Lies…” A voice mumbles. “Don’t listen to her.”  
Alice stopped talking and stared at where the voice was coming from.  
“Everything alright Alice?” Kabu asked, giving her a confused look.  
“Y-yeah, I just thought I heard someone.”  
‘Leon, don’t ruin this, I can hear you, you know.’ Alice thought.  
“Please snap out of it Raihan,” Leon whimpered, “I know you’re stronger than this…”  
Leon gave Alice a grimmised look as he clenched his fist.

Alice turned Raihan’s head towards Kabu once again. “As I was saying…” Alice cleared Raihan’s throat and took a deep breath before continuing to talk.  
“He struggled of course but I eventually overpowered him. Then I went on to destroy Hammerlocke but that was the problem… His body was still so weak since he has been dead for quite some time, he didn’t last long. The rune then broke off of his face and his soul was in it, I think it’s free now since he wasn’t the one that was cursed to be stuck in there. Then when Bea had knocked me down, that’s when Leon had fully died and my soul needed a new body, that's when I chose Raihan, the closest in terms of relationship. Yes I know that Leon has a brother. I didn’t want to make it obvious that I was only possessing Leon’s family. Right when I was about to possess Taihan Leon had to warn him about me.”  
“What do you do to Raihan everytime you ‘take control?’ I’m curious because it sounds like you’re putting him in a lot of pain.” Kabu asks.  
“It’s simple. He doesn’t want me to take control so I force my way out of the… let’s just call it the mindset.”  
“Doesn’t that hurt you too?”  
“Yeah… but i’ve gotten used to it so it doesn't really bother me. But it’s more complicated than what I just explained…”  
“Can you explain it for us?”  
“I guess…”  
Alice takes a deep breath. “So let’s just say that the person that i’m trying to possess fights back. Their lungs stop working for as long as I'm trying to gain access to the mind. If said person struggles for long enough they’ll eventually pass out, a spirit that tries to take control of someone will never kill the living. On rare occasions the body will fight back even if the person is passed out then there’s a chance the person could die.”  
“Has that… ever happened before?”  
“Well… no actually but it almost happened, and that was with Raihan’s body. Remember when Leon died and Raihan acted all strange?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well that was me possessing him. He didn’t fight back since he was in such a shocked state. He had a familiar aura around him so…” Alice gave a small chuckle. “I’m going off topic but what i’m trying to say is… The day after I possessed him is when he almost died because of me.”  
“I… really don’t know what to say, Let's just… move on to the next question. Do you trust Raihan at all?”  
Alice stares down at the ground. “I-I guess. There’s only one reason for that…”  
“Do you want to explain what that reason is?”  
“His aura was familiar, he reminded me of my husband. His body structure was exactly like Riba’s. That was the reason why I didn’t possess Hop. His aura was all cheery, he got over Leon’s death over a couple months but Raihan… he was just like Riba, never getting over the death of the one you loved most. Riba never got over my death, even after 300 years and finding out that I… never mind.”  
“No… tell me please.”  
“It’s too sensitive of a topic… i’ll explain later. Can we continue on with the questioning?”  
“Of course. Are there any goals that you’re trying to complete?”  
“I wanna go back to my human body but it’s most likely gone since… wait it was only my soul that was trapped in the rune. So that means my body… oh Riba, please tell me you buried the body and not burned it…” She mumbles to herself.  
“So you just want to return to your normal body?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Well… it’s probably decayed by now… I mean you were in there for… how long exactly?”  
“300 years…”  
“It’s most likely decayed.”  
“Yeah… that’s the problem…”  
“Now on to one of our last question, it’s a quite simple question. Do you want to tell us about yourself and your family?”  
Alice gasps. “N-No… I don’t…”  
Kabu tilts his head. “Why not? Is this the sensitive topic you were talking about?”  
“It is and I said I don’t want to talk about it…”  
“Listen… I’m not going to force you to talk about it if you aren’t comfortable.”  
“Thank you…”  
“Can we talk to Raihan in the meantime?  
“He doesn’t want to talk right now.”  
The mindset  
Raihan falls to his knees, his arms tired from pulling on his chains.  
He feels his knees suddenly getting wet. ‘Yuck… what the hell is this stuff.’ He thought to himself. He uses the light from the outside to try and see what the substance is.  
“Blood? From what- No!” He yells, trying to get closer to the source. The chains hold him back.  
“Leon!” Raihan yells.  
Leon’s body was lifeless, blood pouring out from his chest, mouth, and stomach. Even though he had already died multiple times Raihan couldn’t believe it.  
“N-no…” Raihan says, starting to sob. His tears collect into a puddle in front of him, mixing with the blood. The blood retracts and all that’s left is a puddle of tears. As Raihan looked down at his reflection it looked nothing like him. It was Alice. She had beautiful blonde hair that was being held up into a ponytail with a black hair tie with two pearls on it. She wore black stud earrings to match her small ears. Her dark emerald green eyes were glowing brightly. Her white dress was stained with blood, it looked extremely old and along with her matching crimson cardigan. Raihan snapped out of his admiration. “You son of bitch!” He yells, slamming his hands into the puddle. His hands make it through and he starts to choke his reflection. “I never asked to be alive! While we’re here why won’t you just kill me Alice?” The reflection laughs. It disappears and Raihan’s hands grasp onto each other. Raihan pulls his hands out of the puddle. He stared at his hands as blood dripped from them.  
Raihan starts laughing. “That’s hilarious…”  
Raihan suddenly remembered something. It happened months ago but it was vague.  
Flashback.  
“Raihan?” Hop asks, opening the door so he can see into Raihan’s Room.  
“Get out. Leave me alone.” Raihan said sternly.  
Hop took a quick glance around Raihan’s room. It was a complete mess, bottles of Alcohol scattered everywhere, same with his clothes. Raihan was sitting on his bed, a bottle of alcohol in hand.  
“Raihan... you should really stop drinking, it isn’t good for you.”  
“I said leave.” He starts to raise his voice.  
“Please-“  
Raihan throws the empty bottom at the door. Hop quickly closed the door before it reached him. As the bottle came in contact with the door, tiny glass pieces scattered everywhere. The bottle had shattered entirely.  
Raihan grabbed his pillow and placed it onto his stomach. He sets his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair.  
“Leave. Me. Alone. Please...”  
“Anything?” Kabu asks.  
“If you count him throwing a bottle at me then sure.”  
“What?” Everyone asks, panicked.  
“I’ll go in.” Kabu sighs.  
“But Kabu he-“  
Kabu walks up to the door and opens it so it’s just enough for him to slip through.  
“What did I say?” Raihan asks, sternly.  
Kabu slips into the room.  
“Raihan...” Kabu walks towards Raihan while trying to avoid everything on the floor.  
“Leave me alone!” He yells backing away into the corner of his bed.  
Kabu makes it to Raihan’s bed and he sits down on the edge of the bed.  
Raihan curls up into a ball in the corner of his bed and tears start rolling down his face.  
“I’m here Raihan...” He whispers, giving Raihan a hug.  
Raihan tries to push him off but Kabu just hugs him tighter.  
Raihan places his head onto Kabu’s shoulder and he falls asleep.  
Kabu picks Raihan up and carries him out of the room while avoiding everything on the floor.  
“Kabu? What’d you do to him?” Hop asks.  
“Nothing... I just gave him a hug and he fell asleep.”  
“The way you’re carrying him... is like how you carry a child. That’s adorable.” Sonia mumbles.  
“Raihan must have been pretty drunk to throw a bottle at Hop and then fall asleep after Kabu hugged him...” Sonia mumbles.  
“The thought of Raihan drinking... is really messed up.” Melony sighs.  
“Leon...” Raihan groans in his sleep.  
“Also Kabu how are you able to carry him?” Hop asked.  
“I… honestly don’t know….”  
Reality  
Raihan snaps himself back into reality and cries more. “That didn’t happen. No… that never happened, it’s just a false memory. Don’t believe it.” He tries to lie to himself.

“Alice? Is everything okay?”  
“W-what why?” She asks, panicked.  
“You’re crying and it seems bad…”  
“It’s just Raihan… He remembered something…”  
‘Raihan… so that’s why there were bottles and clothes everywhere in your room… I’m glad I know the reason why now. So I guess I didn’t clean your room for nothing.’  
“That’s even more concerning.”  
Alice sighs. “I’ll go talk to him.”  
Raihan’s eyes turn into a light gray color and Raihan’s head falls downwards.

Alice’s walking echos. Her heels making the loudest of sounds.  
“Raihan?” She calls out. “You may think that memory was false but it was true! I cleaned up your room when I possessed you! I was concerned for you Raihan! I’m telling the truth!” She continues walking until she steps in something.  
“I thought… oh no…” She starts to run through the puddle until her foot hits something, making her fall onto the ground.  
She looks back to see Leon’s lifeless body laying there.  
“I thought they buried you…” She mumbles. “Unless they did but…”  
She stands up and looks around the mindset. It was empty and everything echoed from her heels clacking on the voiceless floor to her slow but shaky breathing.  
“Raihan?” She calls out louder, noticing chains off in the distance.  
‘Shit…’ She thought to herself.  
She feels something dripping down her whole body, it was blood, not from her but from the body of blood she tripped in.

“Well, well, well…” A voice says from Raihan’s body. “That was a nice week of rest but don’t ya think it’s time I came back yet? Just like I’ve done for most of this story?”  
‘That voice…’ Alice says.  
Raihan looks up and stares at Kabu.  
‘Sort of modest tone… less than mine… Hazel aura? That sorta reminds me of- No... It can’t be…’ Alice says.  
“Who are you? Where’s Raihan and Alice?” Kabu asks, staying on guard.  
“You seriously don’t recognize my eyes and tone?”  
“Hazel eyes… modest tone, less formal than Alice’s though… oh my god.” Kabu mumbles as he stays in thought. A sudden chill of realization goes down his spine.  
“Kabu what’s wrong?” Hop asks through a microphone.  
“Did you miss me?” The person asked calmly.  
Kabu gets up out of his seat and inspects closer.  
“Leon...It really is you…” Kabu mumbles.  
“Yep! Wait… Why is Raihan in a tuxedo?”  
“It’s sort of a long story but I can explain it later but how are you back?”  
“I dunno honestly my body was just in a void… Alice tripped over it while looking for Raihan.”  
“Looking? What do you mean by looking?”  
“Raihan isn’t in the mindset, Alice is searching for him as we speak. I’m worried for him.”  
‘You aren’t concerned for me? I might get attacked by him.’  
“You’ll be fine, he’s pretty harmless.”  
‘Leon… ‘Pretty harmless,” doesn’t mean completely harmless.’  
“Yeah I know what I said.”  
Leon looks down at the chair legs and notices Raihan’s legs are tied to the front chair legs. He sighs and looks behind him. His arms are tied to the back chair legs.  
Leon sighs. “Why is Raihan tied up?”  
Kabu sighs and walks back over to his own chair. “That is also a long story. Look we can’t really give an explanation… It’s too much information to explain plus it would save the writer some time… anyways, do you know where Raihan is?”  
Leon shakes his head no. “We haven’t seen him at all.”  
‘No no no stay away from me!’ Alice yells from inside the mindset.  
“I have to go. I’m sorry.”  
“W-what why?”  
“I can’t explain. Goodbye for now.”  
Raihan’s eyes turn a light grey color and his head falls downwards.

‘Alice?’ Leon asks. ‘Where’d you go?’  
Leon feels something grip tightly onto his wrists and his ankles.  
‘What the- Alice!’ Leon yelled, anxiously. ‘What’s going on? Let me go!’ Leon struggled to try and get the chains off. The chains only got tighter the more he struggled. They eventually got so tight that he could feel them almost cutting off his circulation.

“Ugh… my head…” Alice groans out.  
“Any luck?”  
“No… not at all, I searched everywhere until I got attacked.”  
“Attacked? By who?”  
“I don’t know… It wasn’t Raihan it was someone else in a tuxedo though… short almost white hair…No…” Alice says, Raihan’s eyes started to tear up.  
“Alice? What’s wrong?” Kabu asks, rather concerned.  
“That was my husband- or was going to be my husband, who attacked me… It’s been 300 years yet he still hasn’t given up on trying to make my life even more miserable…” She says, starting to cry.  
“It’s going to be okay! I- “ Kabu starts, getting cut off after seeing Alice starting to sob.  
She stares at Kabu with a confused look. “How can everything be okay? He’s out for vengeance when everything happened 300 years ago, Even though I…” She gets cut off after a moment of realization. “ I never said sorry...”  
“What exactly happened that is making him want to do this?”  
“I…” She starts. Raihan’s whole body tenses up and his stomach drops. “Don’t want to say… it brings back terrible memories.”  
“Please Alice… we won’t ask you again about what happened.”  
Alice swallowed hard before getting the courage to speak. “2 days before the wedding, I murdered our youngest daughter, Laura. She was only 2 years old.”  
Alice takes a deep breath before continuing.  
“1 day before the wedding I murdered my son, Chay. He was only 7. His birthday was close when I did this.”  
Alice starts to cry even harder. “On our wedding day I-” She stops talking and almost pukes.  
“Alice… Take deep breaths, you almost just threw up…”  
Alice nods in understanding. “I murdered my daughter, Iris. She was 12. And the last murder…. my own sister, Elizabeth, she was 28 years old. She had the biggest crush on Riba. I knew she was going to interfere with the wedding. A couple hours before the wedding started, Riba found out I murdered My sister and the kids… that’s when he trapped me in that rune. The reason I killed my children and my stupid sister was so they didn’t interfere with our wedding… but I realise how stupid I am for doing that.” Alice takes a deep breath and starts crying more. “3 years later on Riba’s birthday… he set everyone’s pokemon free before he killed himself…”  
Kabu stared at Alice as he started to tear up. “I really don’t know what to say…” he says, breaking down into tears.

‘Alice… I can’t believe you did that…’ Leon says, tearing up.  
‘Don’t fall for her tricks, she knows what she did. I bet she isn’t even sorry.’ Someone says, approaching Leon.  
‘Then why are you crying?”  
‘Because I cared about her… and she went off and murdered everyone…’ the person says, wiping their eyes. He puts his hands down by his side and continues to walk towards Leon.  
‘So what are you going to do to me?’ Leon asks, backing away.  
‘Well first we should start with introductions, I'll go first.’ The person says, then clearing his throat. ‘I’m Riba Brookes… pleased to meet you. I’m guessing you’re one of Alice’s victims?’  
‘I’m Leon… it’s nice to meet you as well.’ Leon looks at Riba surprised. ‘How did you know?’  
‘I kept tabs on her at all times… I didn’t want her to hurt anyone else but I didn’t expect her to go as far as possessing someone. I’m so sorry.’  
‘It’s all right! I’m more concerned for Raihan though… Have you seen him?’  
Riba walks up to Leon and starts to unlock the chains. ‘I’m so sorry about the chains… I thought you were Alice or more so Alice’s friend…’  
‘It’s fine, honestly.’  
‘Also about your friend… was he over 6 feet tall with black hair and dark skin?’  
‘Yes that’s him!’  
‘I saw him when I was wandering around but I don’t know where he went. I’m really sorry I didn’t know he was a friend of yours.’  
‘Damn… it’s all right, at least I know that he’s here somewhere.’

“Please don’t cry Kabu, I’m a murderer. It’s not anything to be sad about…”  
“Those poor children… your sister… Riba…”  
Alice looks down at the ground, ashamed of herself.  
Raihan’s head suddenly drops fully down and Alice loses control.  
“Alice?” Kabu asks, noticing the sudden silence.

‘What the hell?’ She exclaims.  
‘You’ve gone too far this time Alice. Possessing both of these boy’s bodies.’  
‘It’s you…’ She mumbles.  
‘Of course it’s me… who else could it be.’  
‘Riba I’m… sorry…” She whispers.  
‘You should be ashamed!’ He yells.  
Alice raised her head to meet Riba’s eyes. Their eyes locked.  
‘Look at what you’ve gotten yourself into! Do you not see what you’ve done to them?’ He yelled louder.  
‘You’ve changed… so much…’  
Riba looked at her infuriated. ‘Is that all you have to say? So what if I have, what’s your… fucking excuse?’ He yelled, getting closer to Alice.  
‘You’ve never sworn… Riba what the hell happened?’ Alice asked herself.  
Alice stepped back as Riba was right at her face. Right as Riba was about to grab Alice’s dress Alice ran away crying.  
‘Alice wait!’ Leon yelled, running after her.  
Riba suddenly felt faint. His vision was blurred and the void like room was spinning. As his vision faded out and Leon and Alice got further away, he fell to the floor unconscious.  
Leon and Alice both turned back after hearing a loud thud.  
‘Riba!’ They both yelled as Riba’s body fell to the ground.

“Hop I think you should go home… it was okay when we were only dealing with Alice but we have Leon and Riba now.” Kabu suggests.  
Hop sighs, tears starting to fill his eyes, “Alright… but you're recording everything that’s going on right?”  
Kabu chuckles. “Yes we are. Now go home.”  
Hop walks out of the small room that’s on the left of the questioning room and into a hallway. With every footstep Hop takes the more he thinks about Alice and Raihan. He wonders if Alice will ever leave, if Raihan will ever regain full control. Many thoughts cross his mind as he steps out the door and into Hammerlocke.

20 minutes later  
“Mum, I'm home!” Hop yells as he walks in through the front door.  
“Welcome back sweetie! How was your trip to Hammerlocke?’  
Hop set down his bag next to the door.  
‘What do I say… She’ll be worried if I tell her the truth but will be mad if I lie…’  
Just tell the truth. His subconscious tells him. If she's mad then oh well, at least you told the truth.

“What’s wrong dear?”  
“It… wasn’t so good.” Hop yells, walking into the living room.  
Hop’s mum swallows hard. “Why’s that?”  
Mum was worried that there was another death, more thinking that Raihan died.  
“Well we had to do a questioning with Raihan and a spirit named Alice, the person who was possessing him. After a bit Leon then possessed Raihan and Raihan’s soul was nowhere to be found. Then after that a new spirit comes along, The man Alice was supposed to marry. His name is Riba. I’m sorry that I'm not giving you all the details… there's a lot to explain.”  
“That sounds like quite a lot is happening. That poor boy.”  
Hop gets up off the couch and runs towards the door. He grabs his green bag and sprints back towards the couch.  
“I have something for you!” He says, reaching into his bag.  
“For me?”  
Hop pulls out a piece of ripped red cloth with fluff on the side.  
He hands it to her and she stares at it. Her eyes fill with tears as she grips the piece of cloth in her hand. She holds the fluffy part up to her cheek and starts rubbing it up and down along the side of her face.  
“This is part of dandelion’s cape!” She wails out.  
Hop quickly bends down and gives his mum a hug. “Mum please don’t cry! You’ll get me started!” He yells, starting to cry as well. He lets go of his mum and walks into the kitchen and starts to cook some curry for him and his mum.

Several Minutes later…  
Hop successfully made Leon’s favorite curry for himself and his mum. He carefully carried the two bowls of curry to the table in front of the couch.  
“Mum I made some curry.” Hop said, setting down the bowls of curry on the table. “I tried really hard to make this.”  
Hop’s mum looked into the bowls of curry and looked up at Hop.  
“Mum don’t-”  
“This was Dandelion’s favorite curry.” She wails.  
“Mum, even though it’s Lee’s favorite and he isn’t here to enjoy it with us… you still need to eat. You haven’t eaten ever since Leon’s funeral.”  
“I’ve been eating perfectly fine!”  
“No you haven’t!”

Several more Minutes later…  
Hop and his mum had gotten into an argument about her eating and it got out of control and they started arguing about Leon. They finally stopped when Hop was done with his curry.

Hop walks into the kitchen, an empty bowl in hand. As he places the bowl into the sink Hop starts sobbing.  
“I’m so sorry mum… I didn’t want to yell at you…” He mumbles, placing both of his hands on his head and his elbows on the counter. “I’m so sorry…”  
“It’s alright Hoppy…” Hop’s mum says from around the corner.  
Hop quickly turned around to see the curry bowl in her hand. It was empty.  
“I ate it.”  
Hop ran over to his mum and gave her a big hug.  
“That’s my little humulus.” She giggled.  
“I love you mum…” He said, his face buried in her shoulder.  
“I love you too…”  
Hop lets her go from the hug and he grabs her bowl. He places the bowl into the sink, right on top of his own bowl.  
Hop’s phone suddenly rings from inside his pocket.  
All too anxious, he quickly pulls his phone out and almost drops it. He looks at who the call is coming from.  
“It’s Kabu…” Hop mumbles answering the phone.

“Hop?”  
“Hello!” He says, all too excited. He puts the phone on speaker.  
“So we have some good news and some bad news.”  
“What’s the good news…”  
“Riba doesn’t show any signs of hostility.”  
“That’s good… now what’s the bad news…”  
“Well… in the whole mindset, I really don’t know how big that is since I’m not a spirit, nobody is able to find him.” Kabu sighs. “Riba was the last one who saw him.”  
“I’ll be right over- but first, is there anyone in control right now?”  
“There doesn’t appear to be anyone right now… but I’ll see you soon!”  
“Bye!” Hop says, hanging up.  
“What was that all about?” Hop’s mum asks, confused and scared.  
“It’s nothing but I really have to get going, I’m sorry.” Hop says, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.  
“I love you!” He yells, going out the front door.  
“I love you too my little Hopscotch… Be safe…”

20 minutes later…  
Hop walks through the front door of the building and stares down the long hallway. He sees a faint figure that looks like a woman with long blonde hair. Hop rubs his eyes as he continues walking down the hallway, the figure is gone. He makes it to the end of the hallway and takes the door to the right to enter a room that everyone is in.  
“Welcome back Hop.” Kabu says, waving at the glass to the left of him.  
Raihan’s head suddenly jerks up. The eye color is one that nobody has seen on Raihan. A light blue, almost gray.  
“What… happened?” Riba asks. He tried to adjust to the light after being in the dark for so long. His vision was still blurry from just waking up.  
Riba turns his eyes away from the ground and looks at Kabu. Raihan’s face turns a dim but bright pink.  
“I-I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone else was here.”  
“It’s fine.” Kabu reassures Riba.  
Riba turns Raihan’s head towards the glass.  
“Does anyone have a Gengar? I recognize its presence.”  
“I-I do…” Allister says dimly through a mic.  
“Can you please send it out… it’s important.”  
“Allister can you please send your Gengar out?”  
“S-sure…” Allister stammers. He sends his Gengar out and it floats into the next room.  
Riba gasps. “I-it really is you…”  
The gengar floats in front of Raihan. “Geng?” It questions.  
“Do you remember that day 300 years ago? When I set you free?”  
Gengar goes wide eyed. The thought of hearing its old trainer’s words was unbelievable. Without hesitation the Gengar hugs Raihan.  
“It really is you… I’m so sorry that I-”  
Gengar puts one of its stubby little fingers over Raihan’s mouth.  
“G-Ge-Gengar…” It stammers out. The Gengar stares at the wall behind the two of them and Gengar starts crying as its finger slips off of Raihan’s mouth.  
“I’ve missed you so much buddy… I’m so sorry I left you alone for 300 years. At least you found a new trainer to bond with. Have you been getting along with Allister alright?”  
“Geng…” It whispers.  
“I know you missed me but that’s great that you’ve been bonding with someone else.” Riba reassures Gengar.

‘Enough of the reunion! We seriously need to find Raihan, we can’t find him anywhere still.’ Alice yells.  
‘Yeah honestly- Alice the walls are closing in!’ Leon yells, panicked.  
‘What? How is that even possible?’  
‘I really don’t know but we have to find a way to stop them!’

“I need to go, I am terribly sorry.”  
Gengar nods and lets go of Raihan.  
Raihan’s eyes turn gray and his head falls downwards.  
“Today is such a weird day” Kabu mumbles.  
“I agree…” Hop replies.

‘What is going on?’ Riba yells.  
‘We don’t know the walls just started closing in on us!’ Alice yells.  
‘Without Raihan’s soul in his own body, it can’t function properly.’ Riba replies.  
‘Hold on I need to clear something up before we all die… again. Leon you don’t remember Raihan still… right?’  
‘Yeah why?’  
‘Why did you possess him?’  
‘I… don’t know it was just an instinct… a weird one…’  
‘Oh… that’s weird so you-‘  
‘Guys! I see Raihan!’ Riba yells pointing to the middle of the mindset.  
All three of them run towards Raihan’s soul.  
‘What happened to him?’ Leon asks.  
‘He probably passed out from so much stress.’ Riba replies, turning Raihan over so he’s on his back.  
Leon starts shaking Raihan. ‘Please wake up Raihan.’ He pleads, starting to tear up.

“The grayscale world? What am I doing here?’ Raihan asks himself. He looks around trying to get used to his surroundings. “Hammerlocke? Why am I being brought here specifically?” He asked himself.  
He turns around and looks behind him and notices the color is fading at alarming speeds.  
Raihan’s body gets filled with anxiety and he quickly turns around and runs forward. A few seconds of running later he trips and notices Leon In front of him.  
“Leon!” Raihan yells out.  
Leon doesn’t respond except he just stands there, accepting that the colors are fading.

‘What the?’ Leon pulls his hand away from Raihan’s body.  
‘What?’ Alice asks.  
‘His colors.. they’re fading!’  
Raihan’s colors were fading slowly but surely. The colors from his shoes were gone and it was now going up his legs.  
‘We need to wake him up, and fast.’

‘Leon!’ Raihan calls once more. He looks back to see the colors from his legs are fading away.  
‘No! This Is bad… really bad! I’m gonna lose my memories just like Leon!’  
Raihan quickly gets up off the ground and runs towards Leon.  
‘I’m sorry about this Leon but…’ Raihan yells, running next to Leon and grabbing his wrist. Without paying attention, they both start running together into the Wild area.

‘Augh!’ Leon yells as he feels a sharp pain in his wrist.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Riba asks, concerned.  
‘It feels like someone is pulling my wrist really tightly.’  
‘First it was Raihan losing color… now it’s your wrist… maybe Raihan is dreaming about something and it’s affecting reality?’  
‘Raihan is regaining color again…’ Alice sighs in relief. ‘I wish he wouldn’t but ya know… can’t have the story without the main character…’

‘I see bright light! Leon lets go!’ Raihan yells running into the bright light. Before he reaches the light he sees a familiar figure. He looked the woman directly in the eyes and heard a familiar tune. It was a music box version of it and he was faintly able to hear lyrics. “Sakura Sakura, noyama mo sato mo, mi-watsu kagiri.”

Alice looked up at the ceiling confused. “That’s-”  
“Your favorite song…” Riba whispers.  
“It’s that the Japanese folk song called “Sakura Sakura” right?”  
“I listened to it every night on your birthday Alice…”

‘Kasumi ka kumo ka, asahi ni niou, sakura sakura, hana zakari.’ The lyrics continue.  
“I lied…” The woman whispers, just barely enough for Raihan to hear. “I’m a liar…” She confessed. The woman’s voice was distorted, it was reversed and forward at the same time, overlapping one another. Her head was facing the ground.  
‘Sakura sakura, yayoi no sora wa, mi-watasu kagiri, kasumi ka kumo ka.’  
“Wh-” He starts, as he sees the figure start to disappear from the feet. The woman lifts her head up and puts her index finger and sets it over her mouth, doing a shushing motion.  
‘Nioi zo izuru, izaya izaya.’  
The woman was none other than Alice herself.  
‘Mini yukan…’ Before Raihan could respond to her, the song ended and she disappeared. The bright light got even brighter and before he knew it, he was back in the mindset.

‘Nghhh…’ Raihan groans out.  
‘Is he waking up?’ Riba asks.  
‘The walls around us stopped closing… So I guess!’  
Raihan drowsily props himself upwards.  
‘W-what happened?’ Raihan asked, trying to figure out where he was, what was happening, and why everyone was  
‘Oh thank god… Don’t ever leave like that again!’ Leon sighs, then giving Raihan a tight hug.  
‘Where’s this coming from?’ Raihan asks, not denying the hug.  
‘I’m just glad you’re safe…’  
Alice gives a warm and reassuring smile. Riba notices and can’t help but smile back.  
‘You know Alice… your smile is contagious.’ He mumbles.  
Alice hears and covers her face. ‘I wasn’t smiling!’  
‘You look cute when you smile you know that right?’  
Alice’s face turns red. ‘No I don’t!’  
Riba crawls over to Alice. ‘Even after what you did you know I still love you right?’  
‘Y-you do? But…’ Alice starts, starting to tear up.  
‘No buts… I’ve always loved you.’ Riba says, giving Alice a kiss on the forehead.  
‘Riba I need to say something… you probably won’t accept it but it’s worth saying it after 300 years of not saying it.’ She chuckles to try and hide her sorrow.  
‘What is it?’  
‘I’m sorry… after everything I did I don’t deserve to be forgiven…’  
‘This isn’t easy for me to say but… I forgive you, even though you murdered your sister and our kids…’  
‘Do you really mean it?’  
‘Yes I do.’ Riba reassures Alice by giving her a hug and another kiss on her forehead.  
‘Are you crying?’ Leon asks Raihan.  
‘You used to treat me that way.’ He mumbles, while sobbing. ‘But now you’ve lost your memories.’

“Uh oh.” Kabu sighs.  
“What?” Hop asks.  
“Raihan’s crying again…”  
“Are you sure it’s Raihan this time?”  
“It seems like it…”

‘I need to go and make sure everything is okay…’ Raihan says, wiping his eyes.  
Leon pulls his arms away to let Raihan take control.

“Raihan’s waking up!” Kabu yells.  
“Are you sure it’s Raihan?” Hop asks.  
“K-Kabu?” Raihan groans out. “Where am I? I… don’t remember much…”  
Kabu looks at Raihan confused.  
“Don’t remember much? What do-“  
Alice takes part control.  
“I think what he’s trying to say is, he wants to be let go…” Alice adds as she cuts Kabu off.  
“That’s not-” Raihan starts but gets cut off from Alice taking full control.  
“Can we please be let go now? I gave you all the answers you needed right?”  
Kabu sighs. “Fine… you’ve been here long enough…” Kabu goes up behind the chair and starts untying Raihan.  
Kabu then backs away after untying Raihan.  
“Kabu what are you doing?” Hop yells through a mic.  
As Raihan takes full control he stands up and looks around the perimeter.  
‘Raihan can we please talk? It’s important…’ Alice asks.  
There was only one room in sight but it was in the far end of the room that they were already in.  
“Can we go into that room over there?” Raihan asks, pointing into the darkness.  
“S-sure…”  
Raihan takes a step forward and almost falls.  
“How did I almost fall...” He mumbles, starting to walk towards the room again.  
He quickly walked to the room and whipped open the door and quickly shut it.  
“Okay… we’re in the room,” he murmured, “What did you need to talk about?  
Alice takes part control since Raihan was letting her.  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
“Alice,” he started, “are you okay? You know you can tell me anything.” Raihan was starting to get nervous, since Alice wasn’t the type to be quiet.  
“Raihan… This is honestly quite hard for me to say and lately this was the only thing on my mind, but now I can finally say it."  
She took a deep breath before continuing on.  
"I think I'm finally ready for my soul to be released." Another long period of silence. Somehow, a short sentence was unfathomable for Raihan. He inhaled sharply before breaking the silence.  
"R-released? Alice... you know that I'm perfectly fine with having you here with me..."  
"You weren't 'perfectly fine having me before," she hissed, "I know you want to get rid of me, Raihan, and I've made up my mind. I want you to set me free."  
He didn't know how to respond. All this was dumped on him in such a short time that he wasn't able to get a chance to think about what he should say. Honestly, Alice started to grow on him. They used to fight over control of his body, but now they seemed to get along with each other.  
"That's... not true. We've spent enough time together that now I really care about you, okay? I don't want you to go." Raihan paused for a moment and then sighed, "But— of course— if that's what you want, then I can't exactly stop you, can I?" He chuckled to hide his disappointment.  
Alice couldn't figure out why Raihan wanted her to stay, she was the one who destroyed many things, physically and mentally.  
"Thank you for caring, and I, of course, don't expect you to fully understand my reason for my choice, but, nonetheless, thank you for respecting it. But there’s one last thing I need you to do before I go… go to the slumbering wealds… say around 7:00 pm.”  
“Okay… goodbye Alice… I’ll be there for sure.” He said, his voice breaking.  
Raihan slumped down against the door while Alice went back into the mindset.

‘Are you two ready as well?’ Alice asked, tearing up.  
‘Is everything okay Alice?’ Riba asked.  
‘Yep… perfectly fine.’ She whispered, breaking down into tears. ‘D-don’t worry I’m fine let’s just get this over with.’  
‘Alice… sweetie… are you sure you want to go?’  
‘Yes I’m sure…’

Raihan felt a chill going down his spine.  
‘They’re gone…’ He thought to himself. ‘Forever…’  
Raihan stands up and whips open the door.  
“Raihan?” Kabu asks, concerned.  
“Shut up.” He says, sternly.  
He walks past the chair and opens the door that leads to a long hallway.  
He sprints down the hallway and almost forgets to stop to open the other door.  
He whips open the door and slams it after walking out.  
“Rotom…” he sniffles out. “What time is it?”  
The Rotom flies out of his tuxedo pocket.  
“The time is 6:46 pm .” It replies.  
“Remind me to go to the Slumbering Weald at 7:00 pm.”  
“Reminder set.”  
The Rotom goes back into Raihan’s tuxedo pocket and pulls out a slip of paper.  
Raihan reads it carefully.  
‘Make sure to check the drawer by your bed, it’s important. -Alice’  
Raihan starts crying as he puts the paper back into his pocket and starts walking towards his home.  
5 minutes pass…  
He walks into his home and locks the door.  
“Okay Alice… Ugh what am I saying, she isn’t here anymore.” He sighs, going down the hallway then taking a left into his room.  
“The closet is rebuilt… that’s good at least.”  
He walks over to his bedside table and bends down in front of it. He opens the top drawer and finds the Pokéball that Hop gave him days ago.  
“The Pokéball? Why did Alice want me to check here?”  
He pulls the pokeball out of the drawer and grips it tightly.  
“Go pokeball…” he sighs, unethuesistally. The Pokéball opened mid-air and Raihan immediately recognized the silhouette of the Pokémon.  
“Char!” The pokemon yawns.  
“Ch-Charizard?” He yells surprised.  
Raihan gets up off of the floor and runs toward Charizard and gives it a hug.  
“I never thought that I’d be so happy to see a Pokémon in my life!”  
Raihan starts crying again.  
“Cha-char?” It questions.  
“I’m sorry Charizard…” Raihan apologized as he backed away and gripped Charizard’s pokeball even tighter.  
‘Leon’s Charizard… but why did Hop give him to me and why did Alice want me to check here?’  
“I’m sorry Charizard but I need to go to the slumbering weald.” He says, putting Charizard back into the pokeball.  
He feels his Rotom phone vibrate from inside his pocket.  
The Rotom flies out of his pocket.  
“Hopscotch wants to video chat.” The Rotom says.  
“Accept the call.” He says sternly.  
“Raihan, Where are you?” Hop asks.  
“Don’t worry about me and if you see me anywhere… don’t you dare follow me.” He says walking out of his house. The Rotom phone follows behind him.  
“Raihan we’re worried about you, you stormed out of the building without saying anything… is everything okay with Alice?” Hop asked, looking carefully at the screen, as if he was waiting for Alice to take control.  
Raihan started to tear up.  
“Hey hey! Are you alright?”  
Raihan shakes his head no as he starts sobbing.  
Raihan walks down the stairs and into the Wild area.  
“I-I’m sorry Hop I need to go. It's 6:53 pm I need to be somewhere by 7 pm.”  
“Raihan wa-“ Hop gets cut off by Raihan hanging up.  
Raihan pulled out a pokeball from his pocket and he sent the Pokémon out. Before Raihan left his home he grabbed a Pokémon he was sure he was going to need, Flygon. He had also grabbed some goggles.  
“Go Flygon!” He yells, sending the dragon type pokemon out. Raihan puts the goggles atop of his head.  
“You ready Flygon?” Raihan says, starting to slip the goggles over his eyes.  
“Raihan wait!” Hop yells from the top of the stairs.  
“I said don’t follow me.” He says, getting onto Flygon. “Flygon do you think you can get me to Postwick?”  
“Gon!” It cries out in agreement.  
The dragon type flaps its wings and soars into the air.  
“Rotom! What’s the time!” Raihan yells, holding tightly onto Flygon.  
“6:56!” It yelled back.  
The Rotom phone flies back into Raihan’s pocket.  
3 minutes later…  
Flygon lands in front of the Slumbering Weald.  
“You did great buddy…” He whispers, returning the Pokémon. With caution, he walks into Slumbering Weald.  
Several minutes of walking later…  
Raihan felt his Rotom phone vibrating from within his pocket. He pulls the phone out of his pocket.  
All too lazy to press the on button Raihan asks, “Rotom? What time is it?”  
“The time is 7:01 pm.”  
“Thank you Rotom.” Raihan let go of the phone and it flys back into his pocket.  
“The fog is so dense I can barely see my hand but the light is getting brighter so I’m close…”  
He walks a few more steps and he’s at the shrine.  
“Alice you… bitch!” He yells. “You leave me with Leon’s dead body? I can’t be… lieve you?” He walks closer to the body, it’s barely breathing.  
“Holy shit!”  
Raihan runs over to Leon’s body.  
“Flygon I know I just returned you but now I need you!”  
Flygon pops out of its pokeball.  
“I’m sorry for what about to ask you but,” he starts then getting on Flygon’s back, “can you pick Leon up with your tail and then place him in my arms?”  
Flygon nods and picks Leon up with its tail.  
It carefully hovers Leon above Raihan.  
“You’re safe to drop him.”  
Flygon carefully places him in his arms.  
“I see ya don’t trust me.” Raihan laughs. “Flygon I’m going to need you to fly to Leon’s house which isn’t far from here… can you do that for me?”  
The Flygon nods and flys off.

‘I’m glad to see that it worked…’ a voice mumbles. ‘I hope you’re happy Raihan, it was only right to repay you.’

Several minutes pass…  
Flygon lands in front of the house.  
“Hop! Are ya here?” Raihan yells out.  
Hop rushes out of his home, like he was expecting Raihan.  
“We have a problem…”  
“Raihan! I- L-Lee?” Hop yells.  
“Alice told me to go to the slumbering weald at 7:00… When I got there I thought she was teasing me with Leon’s dead body… but he isn’t dead…” Raihan directed his gaze from Hop and down to Leon’s tightly squeezed eyes.  
“So that’s what that was all about… Alice is…”  
Raihan nods his head yes.  
“I’m so sorry…”  
“It’s okay… but enough of that… we need to get Leon to a hospital…”  
“Right.” Hop agrees.

A few days later after bringing him to the hospital…

Leon stared down at his shaky hands, wondering if he was still going to live, even though he had only caught a terrible fever.  
“Lee! I’m so glad you’re alright!” Hop yells into the room.  
Leon sets his hands down and looks straight forward, wide-eyed.  
Hop runs into the room and tackles Leon from the side. Leon smiles as he wraps his arms around Hop’s back.  
He closes his eyes and smiles as Hop rests his head onto Leon’s shoulder.  
Leon then heard loud and heavy footsteps approaching the bed. He opens his eyes in fear but is relieved to see it was Raihan, towering above him. Raihan’s hands were shaking. “Do you remember me?” He asks, his voice trembling.  
“Hmmm… I dunno…”  
Raihan’s shoulders dropped in sorrow and the smiley expression he wore turned into a frown.  
Leon looked at him with worry on his face. “R-Rai I’m j-just playing! Of course I’d remember my boyfriend!”  
Raihan gasped in relief as he set both of his knees onto the bed and leaned in for a hug. Leon continues to hug Hop but removes his left hand off of Hop’s back and onto Raihan’s neck.  
All three of them started sobbing together, they haven’t hugged like this in a long time.  
“Rawrrr!” A deep voiced Pokémon cried out.  
Leon opens his eyes and sees an orange dragon Pokémon coming towards them.  
It launched into them sending everyone backwards.  
Raihan yelled in pain, Hop yelled in fear, and Leon only laughed. 

A few minutes later  
Everyone had rearranged themselves. Hop was on the floor on his knees, petting Charizard. Raihan was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the two. Charizard was laying down on the bed just for Leon to pet his head. Sonia eventually came Into the room to check on everyone. Leon and Hop’s mum grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Raihan.  
A figure looks into the room and stares at everyone, mostly having their gaze set on Leon. The person sighs and walks away, smiling.  
“Leon, what happened to your face?” Raihan asked as he traced his finger above and below Leon’s right eye.  
“The rune left a scar on my face.”  
“You look cool with it Lee!” Hop replies with excitement.  
Leon gave a warm and reassuring smile to Hop.  
“Oh Raihan I have something to give to you.” Leon reaches his hand under his pillow and pulls out an orange headband.  
“My headband!” He yelled as he swiped it out of Leon’s hands. Without hesitation he put it around his head.  
“Thank you Leon. Say… there’s a hint of red in your eyes.”  
“T-there is? Well… there’s a bit of dark green in your eyes.”  
Raihan and Leon both smiled at each other. “Possessed Buddies!” They yelled in sync as they both laughed and hugged each other.  
Charizard notices a bouquet of flowers floating towards them, it was filled with Humulus and Dandelions.  
“Char...” Charizard growled.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” A familiar voice said. Raihan perked up. He recognized that voice all too well.  
“Alice?” He asked, staring at where Alice’s eyes would be.  
She giggles. “I guess you caught me.” She reveals herself to everyone.  
She was in a beautiful silky white dress with a crimson colored cardigan. A golden pendant along with some black string connected to the cardigan by the neck area.  
Raihan quickly gets up off the bed to give Alice a hug.  
She quickly pulls the bouquet of flowers away.  
“Woah what’s this for?”  
“I don’t know why but I kinda missed you.”  
“Shut up no you didn’t!” She laughs.  
“Yes I did!” He yells, picking her up off the ground. “I hope you know I don’t have any attraction towards you. I only missed you. And that’s to the Alice x Raihan shippers out there. I know you exist.”  
“I know!” She says, giving a quick kiss on Raihan’s forehead.  
Raihan blushes and sets her onto the ground.  
She laughs and walks over to Hop and Leon.  
“I’m so sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Please accept these flowers.” She says, shyly looking away and putting the bouquet of flowers in front of her.  
“It’s alright.” Leon reassures Alice. He grabs the bouquet of flowers and places them onto the stand next to him.  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Not really.”  
“That’s... surprising... you do know I did destroy Hammerlocke, took over your body, pretty much killed you, took over your boyfriend's body, almost killed him too, almost murdered some others, and brought you back to life?”  
Leon stayed silent and stared at her. Of course he wasn’t mad but hearing about all this put him in shock.  
“Are you sure? I caused so much pain to everyone.”  
“Don’t put yourself down. You returned the favor right?”  
“Yeah I guess…”  
Hop interrupts the two. “Wait are those Humulus and Dandelions?”  
“Yep!”  
“Humulus are the Hop flowers… and Dandelions and pretty much Leon flowers!”  
Alice then giggles.  
“You did that on purpose!” Hop points out.  
“No why would I ever do that?” She asks sarcastically. “I almost forgot… while I was possessing these two… they talked about each other… well Leon talked about what he remembered which wasn’t much. But Raihan… oh boy was he a talker, and the memories of you two… I bet you two will have a great future together.”  
Raihan and Leon’s faces turn red.  
“Is that true?” Hop asks.  
“Look at their faces.”  
“Awww that’s adorable.”  
Alice turns around to see a woman in a chair.  
“Oh i’m so sorry that I haven’t introduced myself. That was very rude of me. I’m Alice!” She says holding her hand out.  
Mum holds her hand out. “I’m Leon and Hop’s mum. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too ma'am!”  
Alice turns back to Leon and Hop to see Sonia glaring at her.  
“Sonia… I'm sorry I made you waste rope, several times.” Alice mumbles.  
“I’m sorry that we tied you up several times.”  
“It’s okay… it’s not like that was the first time.” She mumbles.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Alice…” Raihan interrupts the conversation. “So you have kids right?”  
“Yes I do… why?”  
“Do you ever want to introduce us to them? We already met your husband…”  
“Well they-”  
”Alice, I think we need to go!” A woman yells from behind.  
“Just a few more minutes please…”  
“Fine… I’ll wait here.”  
Raihan gives Alice a look. “Who’s that?”  
“Oh her, that’s my sister, Elizabeth.” Alice replies. “She was the first one I… you know.”  
“Oh… gotcha…”  
Alice walks up to Raihan.  
“Hold out your hand and close your eyes.”  
Raihan follows instructions.  
“And absolutely no peeking.”  
“Okay okay!”  
Alice places a small box in Raihan’s hand.  
“Check it when I leave all right?”  
Raihan opens his eyes to see Alice starting to tear up. “I have to go now alright?”  
Raihan sets down the box on the table next to him.  
“Don’t cry! Where’s the Alice that was strong and used to cause me so much pain?” Raihan asked, picking Alice off the ground.  
Alice giggles. “Alright alright I won’t cry even though leaving will be hard for me to do.”  
Elizabeth gives them a sour look. “Alice? Why is he able to pick you up?”  
“Shhhhh.” She replies. “I’m sorry Raihan but I really have to go now. I love you, in a friendly way!” She says, giving Raihan a kiss on the cheek.  
“I-I love… y-you too… In a friendly way!” Raihan stammers, giving Alice a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Alice gives a small laugh.  
Raihan sets her down onto the ground, disappointed that she had to leave.  
“One last thing!” Raihan yells.  
“What is it?”  
“Can you give this to Riba please. Don’t read the note I attached to it, only he can read it.”  
“Oh… okay?”  
It was a pokeball with a note attached to it.

The note read, “Riba, please propose to Alice with this. I know you proposed to her before but in Galar this is how we show love for our dates, with Applins. This one is special because it's shiny so make sure she takes extra good care of it.  
Your friend,  
Raihan.”

“I’ll be sure to give it to him.” Alice said, giving a smile.  
“Thank you…”Raihan smiles back.  
“There’s something I need to tell you Raihan…”  
“What is it?”  
“I lied… about wanting to leave and about everything...”  
Raihan suddenly remembers when he was in the grayscale world what Alice had said to him.

“I lied…” She whispered just barely enough for him to hear. “I’m a liar…”

“In the grayscale world you mentioned something about that… I didn’t think that-” Raihan murmurs.  
“It’s true, sadly. I didn’t know how to tell you, it’s my fault you were in the grayscale world. I took advantage of how much time I spent in your body. I can’t forgive myself! You almost lost your memories because of me! I’m t-”  
“Alice!” Raihan yeled to grab her attention. “It’s alright, none of this is your fault! Please don’t say that.” He grabs her hands as he reassures Alice. “I promise you.”  
Tears start to run down Alice’s face. “Thank you.” She mouths. Raihan lowers his hands and places his arms by his sides.  
“There’s one last thing though… it’s super important. In the beginning I was so absorbed in completing my goal that I didn’t think once about what kind of life you had. Now that I look at it, back then I was so selfish that you had such a good life I felt as if you didn’t deserve it. So I tried to take it away from you by trapping your soul in that rune and breaking it so you couldn’t get your body back. So that I could have it all to myself... But as time passed and the more time we spent together I realized, you were so nice and caring for others. Even after Leon’s death you still held on to the tiniest bit of hope that he would come back. I couldn’t bring myself to tear your life away from you... I’m so sorry Raihan...” She sobs, burying her face into Raihan’s chest.  
Raihan looks down at her with a pure look of shock on his face. The whole room looked at the two surprised. Leon and Raihan have never heard her break out in tears like this.  
Raihan put his arms around Alice and hugged her tightly.  
“I was never mad at you Alice, I was afraid that you had abandoned hope for the future. What you did was all because of anger and jealousy. You had such a great life 300 years ago. Three beautiful kids, a nice house, a nice sister and a caring husband. You lived your life to the fullest before that tragic day. I understand… you didn’t want them to object to your marriage but by the look of things then, they wouldn’t have objected. They were happy for you, especially your sister. She was happy that you were finally getting married. She was jealous at first since she had a crush on Riba but she soon let go of that crush after seeing how happy you were.”  
“How-”  
“Riba was super in love with you, trust me I know. And you’re probably wondering how I know all this. I had access to you and Riba’s memories while you two were possessing me. That’s what I was doing the whole time I was gone. I should’ve told you beforehand…”  
The whole room looked at Raihan shocked.  
“Raihan you did all of that for me?  
Raihan shook his head yes.  
“Elizabeth was happy for me?”  
Raihan lets go of Alice and bends down by her ear. “If I were you, I would try and talk things out. Give her a hug maybe? Can you do that for me?”  
Raihan stands back up and Alice runs over to Elizabeth giving her a tight hug.  
“Ack Alice you’re choking me!”  
“I’m sorry for what I put you through Elizabeth, how can you ever forgive me?”  
“I forgive you Alice. Just please stop choking me!” She coughs.  
Alice let’s go of Elizabeth and gives her a small smile.  
“Alice it’s okay… I forgive you.”  
“Raihan I have to go now. Thank you for what you said. Goodbye Raihan.”  
“Bye-Bye Alice.”  
Elizabeth and Alice then both disappear into thin air.  
“So what’s in the box?” Leon asks, pointing at the box next to Raihan.

He opens the small box and it’s Alice’s custom made League card, it has a note attached to it.  
“I wanted to get something custom made for you because you seemed really sad when I left. Even after all the mental and physical pain I've caused you. Honestly I don’t know if you collect league cards or not. I want you to look at this and remember me. Also can you tell Allister to take care of Riba’s Gengar, Bea to take care of Iris’s Machamp, and Kabu to take care of my Arcanine? Thank you in advance.  
Your soulmate forever,  
-Alice”

He places the card in his hand and looks at the very bottom of the box. The bottom of the box held the last rune piece.  
“Alice had it the whole time… She couldn’t bring herself to do it.”  
“Had what the whole time?”  
“The rune piece… on that day when she shattered it… she hid it somewhere when I was passed out. Kabu didn’t have it, Hop was bluffing but why?”  
“You made a special request to me, I didn’t even know you were possessed at the time. You said ‘If I ask you where the last piece is just say that Kabu has it okay?’ and I thought nothing of it.”  
“There’s a note at the bottom of the box.”

“You probably already figured this out by now that I didn’t have the heart to do it, which is entirely true and I’m sorry. Please tell Hop that i’m sorry for throwing him against the closet. I even paid for fixing the closet.  
-Alice”

“I’m sorry to interrupt but you never told us what was in the box.” Leon adds.  
“It’s Alice’s league card…”  
“She has one?” Leon asks.  
“She got it custom made for me…” Raihan mumbles.  
“Hang on, this is off topic but… Your first kiss was wasted on her?” Hop asked.  
“No Leon and I kissed before…” Raihan mumbles, still in shock.  
“Oh you have?” Mum looked at Leon, His face was all red. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”  
“Mummmmmmm…” He grumbles, his face buried in his hands.  
“I accept you just the way you are my little Dandelion.” Mum says, getting out of her chair and hugging Leon.  
“I already knew about this…” Hop mumbles, giving Leon a hug as well.  
Raihan sets down the box and walks over to Leon and gives him a hug as well.  
“I love you all so much...” Leon mumbles as he tightly hugs the three.  
During their hug they hear heels enter the room.  
“Oleana…” Leon mumbles, immediately recognizing the pattern of the footsteps. He let go of the three.  
“Hello Leon, it is nice to see you doing well.” Oleana gave a small smile to Leon.  
“I’ve never seen you smile before, what’s the occasion?”  
“The chairman was arrested. He was charged with murder, putting the whole region in danger, apparently doing drugs, and other chargers…”  
“He better have gotten locked up, he was the cause of my 1st death.”  
“You’ve died more than once?”  
“Yeah… it’s pretty complicated.”  
“Wait Olena… you’re happy about him getting locked up?” Hop asks.  
“Yes and no. No because I don’t have much work to do anymore. Yes because he was putting much stress on me, even though I’m a hard worker.”  
Hop and Sonia both look at eachother, both having a determined look in their eyes.  
“You can accompany me at the battle tower.” Sonia says.  
“Or you could help me with lab work!” Hop yells.  
“They both sound like very good offers but I have-“  
Leon gives her a smile. It was a smile of reassurance. Oleana then sighs.  
“I can accompany both of you if you’d like.”  
Sonia and Hop both look at eachother surprised.  
“Do you really mean it? I mean two jobs is a lot of work.” Sonia asks, looking back at Oleana and giving her a confused look.  
Oleana smiled at the two. “Of course I mean it, it can’t be anything compared to what the chairman gave me for work.”  
“Thank you.” Leon mouths to Oleana.  
Oleana nods and turns around to leave. “Give me a call when you need me. Leon has my number so just ask him for it. I’ll be heading home now. Have a good night you 5, I’ll be seeing you soon. Please get some rest, you looked stressed, Leon.”  
Oleana walked out of the room and everyone stared at the doorway.  
“What’d you give Riba?” Leon asks Raihan.  
“An Applin… That’s all.”  
“You never gave me an Applin…” He mumbles.  
“I tried to but… then you…” He chuckled to hide his sadness.  
Leon gave Raihan a saddened look.  
“Anyways before I start crying… I wonder if Riba got that Applin yet…”

The afterlife  
“Hey Riba, Raihan wanted me to give this to you.” Alice says holding the pokeball in front of her. Riba grabs it and immediately pulls off the note. He reads it and smiles brightly.  
“Alice, have you talked to Iris, Chay, and Laura recently?” He asks, putting the pokeball into his pocket.  
“They won’t be exactly happy to see me…”  
“I’m sure they’ll forgive you… Oh look there they are now.”  
Alice quickly turned around to see Chay running towards her. Meanwhile Iris walked slowly towards Alice while holding Laura in her arms.  
“I’m so sorry you guys…” She apologizes as Chay grabbed on to her leg.  
“It’s okay mommy! I forgive you!” Chay yells enthusiastically.  
Iris walked up to Alice and gave her a glare.  
“I see you picked up my death glare…” She chuckles. “Listen… I'm sorry, I really am… I just-”  
“I know, I read your journal.” She says putting Laura by her shoulder and pulls a notebook out with her free hand.  
Alice immediately grabs it from her. “How did you get that?” She yells. “There’s some things a 12- 312 year old girl should not be reading.”  
“I only read the section labeled plans.”  
“I know you can never forgive me but I just want to say that i’m sorry…”  
Iris gives Alice a small smile. “It’s okay mom.”  
Iris peaks over behind Alice to see Riba setting two rings on the Applin.  
Chay lets go of Alice’s leg and stands next to Iris.  
“Alice honey… can you turn around please?”  
She turns around and gets confused as to why he is on one knee.  
“I know I already proposed before but…”  
After a moment of realization she gasps at the sight of the Applin.  
“Will you marry me?” Riba asks, holding the Applin in front of him.


End file.
